Tough Choices
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: [COMPLETED]While searching for jewel shards, Inuyasha and friends run into someone who needs their help. But will this new friend distract Inuyasha away from Kagome? Inuyasha is about to have to make a big choice. IK, I?
1. Being Followed

Tough Choices

By Brieanna a.k.a TaintedDarkInuShemeeko

Chapter 1: Being followed

An amber-green set of eyes, watched as Inuyasha and company made their way through La-Tu Forest. It could only hope that the hanyou mutt had not sensed its presents there. Inuyasha took a few more steps forward, before smelling the air with his nose. (sniff, sniff.) Kagome looked over at Inuyasha concern showing in her eyes.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked.

He smelled the air again, his lip pulling back as he did so, showing a fang. "We're being followed that's what. Keep your eyes open, okay."

All five companions darted their eyes from side to side. They couldn't help but wonder if they were about to be attacked or not. Kagome watched as Inuyasha's ears flicked back and froth. She knew that he was scanning for any sound that might mean something threatening was coming. The group of friends continued their journey through the dense forest.

Inuyasha stiffened for a minute, then relaxed. Whatever, had been following them had left. It made Inuyasha feel a whole lot better. Miroku broke the silence when he spoke. "Inuyasha, it would appear that whatever was following us, has ceased in doing so."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at him. "You got that right monk, it has."

Shimiko let out a breath of air. "Shoo. That was a close one, "I should have guessed that his senses were as good as mine." She then perched herself better on the branch.

"Well, Shimiko your half brother's playmate was pulling your strings again." Shimiko stretched out her hand and swiped her claw across the center of the tree. Leaving five claw marks in her wake.

"Damn, I was sure that I had found them, but that strange girl and monk give off so much energy." With all the luck she was having she would never find them in time.

"Kiyoshi, Renjro where are you guys? I knew I shouldn't have left you guys for a minute." There was a rustling of leaves from behind her. Shimiko stood ready to fight. She bared her fangs and readied herself for attack. Just then a young coyote-demon named Yori poked her head through the brushes.

"AHHH! Whoa, Shimiko it's me." The coyote-demon let out a breath.

"Whew, that was close." Yori breathed.

Shimiko growled at her, "You stupid mutt! I could have killed you!"

Yori sat back against the tree and giggled at the Inu-hanyou. "Hey, Shimiko, I'm not the mutt here remember."

"Oh. Shut up Yori!" She turned to watch the sun setting behind the trees.

Shimiko then turned back to the young coyote-demon. "Did you find anything?"

Yori shook her head sadly. "What about you?"

Shimiko glared at her, before replying. "Nothing the trails have went cold." She lied.

She had found something, but right now Kiyoshi and Renjro were more important. Finding the Ruri Tama was important too, but came second to Kiyoshi.

Kagome took a few steps closer to Inuyasha then asked, "Inuyasha was there a demon following us?"

"Fe, don't know," answered InuYasha in a curt tone.

Kagome frowned at him, "What do you mean you don't KNOW!"

"I've smelled demons before and whatever at was it wasn't a demon or a human. I don't know what it was." InuYasha fumed back at her.

"Kagome, even if it had been a demon. You would have been safe." Replied the female demon exterminator.

"I know that Sango. It's just that there was something strange about it, but it was just a feeling."

Shippou hopped over to Kagome. "Kagome, what kind of feeling was it? It was bad wasn't it?"

Kagome glanced down at the little fox-demon. "No, it was angry and worried."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "So you're saying that something pissed off out there is following us?" He questioned in return.

"No. I didn't. Well maybe." Kagome said in an unsure tone.

"Look Kagome either you did or you didn't. So which one was it?" InuYasha demanded.

"Ok, so maybe I did. It was just so strange." Kagome added softly.

Sango raised her right eyebrow, "Strange what do you mean by strange, Kagome?"

Inuyasha cocked an ear back as he waited for Kagome's response. Kagome gave a little sigh, before she gave her answer to them.

"Well, it sort of felt like Inuyasha; only there was something different about it." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha glared over at her. "What do you mean it felt like me? I'm standing right here!"

Kagome frowned how she was ever going to explain this. Inuyasha continued on with his verbal abuse.

"You're starting to lose it, or something. I think your powers are going nuts." Kagome just stood and stared at him.

Miroku, Sango and Shippou just watched. Miroku went to go reach a hand out to warn Inuyasha. Then changing his mind and pulled his hand back. He and the others watched as mount Kagome erupted.

"Why you!" Kagome yelled at the inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha turned just as Kagome's face turned bright red. He then started to back away holding his hands up in defense. "Take it easy Kagome."

"You self-centered son of a…" She fumed before continuing.

"You are the most concealed person I have ever met." Kagome said as she continued to lash out at him.

Then it happened the moment that Inuyasha had been hoping wouldn't come. "Sit. Sit, sit!"

Oomph. (Thud) ".damn it!" Inuyasha braced himself as his body was pushed into the ground.

"Damn it, Kagome!" Inuyasha then painfully started to pull himself from the ground. "Now I really know that your head is messed up."

"Sit!" Kagome said harshly.

"Why you!" InuYasha fumed in return.

"Sit." Kagome then started to walk away from the immobile Inuyasha.

Shimiko watched the group from the treetops. She had watched as the hanyou was subdued by the young miko. She then smiled to herself, before then looking at the rosary around her neck. _'So I'm not the only one who can be subdued,_' she thought as she stared at the red beads, and long claws that laid around her neck.

Shimiko let out a small giggle as Yori hopped up in the tree beside her. The little coyote-demon cocked her head to the side. "What's so funny, Shimiko?"

Shimiko giggle once more then pointed down where Inuyasha was pulling himself off of the ground. "Him," was her only reply.

Yori looked down at Inuyasha. A small giggle escaped her lips as she watched the hanyou pull himself off the ground cursing as he did so.

"Damn girl." Inuyasha muttered as he stood his back cracked with the movement. (crack) "Ahhhh!"

Shippou tried to hold back his laughter. Inuyasha glared at him. "Shut up, you little brat."

Miroku sighed and shook his head at Inuyasha. "Perhaps if you took more time to get to know Kagome? She wouldn't sit you so often?"

"I don't think I'll ever understand her." Moaned InuYasha as his back cracked one last time.

Shimiko stiffened in the tree she had been sitting in. "Yori, do you smell that?

Yori stuck her little nose in the air. "Smell what?"

Shimiko looked down at her. "A demon's aura it's not far from here."

The little demon blushed, "Oh yeah."

Yori watched as Shimiko looked around. "Yori, where is the girl, the one who just sat the hanyou?" Shimiko then took off jumping from branch to branch heading farther into the forest.

Yori gasped, "Hey, Shimiko wait for me will you." The coyote-demon hoped after her.

Inuyasha's ears pricked to the side. As he heard the rustling of leaves, his sense of smell was then open to an all too familiar smell. "A demon is close."

He then looked from Miroku, Sango and Shippou. "Where's Kagome?"

Kagome was mentally kicking herself in the butt right now.

"How could I have been so stupid? I should have never left Inuyasha and the others." She shuddered.

The forest looked as if it were getting darker. Them Kagome felt an all too familiar tingle. "Oh, a shard of the Shikon Tama, it's close."

Just then a huge snake lunged at her from the shadows. Kagome screamed as she was knocked to the ground. The snake then started to circle her. Kagome reached toward her back. She flinched when she realized that her bow and arrows were not with her.

Kagome wasn't sure what to do. The snake was tightening himself around her so tight that she could breathe. _'Inuyasha where are you?'_

That's when she saw it, a hanyou but it wasn't Inuyasha.

"Why don't you pick on someone else?" Said the hanyou in a female voice. That's when she pulled out a staff made out of bone out. Swinging it through the air and slamming it against the snake's head.

Shimiko looked over at Kagome and saw that she was losing consciousness. However she also saw that the snake was losing his grip on her. That's when Inuyasha ripped into the clearing.

"Kagome!" Shimiko looked over at Inuyasha and yelled, "Get your female out of here!"

Inuyasha started to say that she wasn't his female. Then he saw her limp body on the ground. "Kagome!"


	2. The ally

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha I wish I did though. If I had a guy that looked like that I would be in heaven. However Shimiko and Yori belong to me.  
  
Chapter 2 : The ally By Brieanna a.k.a InuShemeeko  
  
Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome's still form. He gently held her in his arms. He could still hear her heart beating so she was still alive, but she wasn't breathing.  
  
"Come on Kagome breathe."  
  
An idea then hit Inuyasha; he slowly placed his lips to Kagome's. Then he started to blow air into her mouth. Inuyasha stared at her chest hoping to see it rise and fall, but nothing happened.  
  
"Damn it Kagome." He continued to force air into her lungs. Panic started to rise inside of him as he felt her heart beat slowing. Inuyasha blew harder this time he felt her chest rise with air this time.  
  
"You can't die on me, you hear, so come on." He blew another breath of air into her. This time he felt her body shake and then gasp. Which was then followed by a cough. Kagome's eyes fluttered open.  
  
Inuyasha embraced her in his arms. "Kagome, I thought I was going to lose you."  
  
She was then over come by a coughing fit.  
  
"Inu.yasha." Inuyasha then glared down at her. "Don't you ever do anything that stupid again." The moment he saw those chocolate eyes staring up at him. He started to melt, guilt then started to push its way to the surface. As he so her lower her eyes to her lap. Inuyasha saw that she felt guilty as well. He reached a claw under her chin, and lifted it so their eyes met one another.  
  
As he looked into those beautiful eyes he saw that they were shining with tears.  
  
"Aw, Kagome. I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, I shouldn't have let my temper get the better of me. I should have known better then to leave you guys."  
  
"Fe, you got that right." Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she frowned at him. Inuyasha muttered under is breath. "Sorry."  
  
Just the Inuyasha gripped the Tetsusaiga, as he remembered the giant snake demon that had dared to wrap its scales around Kagome. Inuyasha got ready to slice the reptile in half. As he readied himself to turn, he heard Kagome gasp.  
  
Inuyasha turned in time to see a female hanyou, welding a staff made of bone. They could see blood dripping to the ground from a wound on her right shoulder. Shimiko glared at the snake demon. She then flinched; she could feel a lot of energy pulsing off of the demon. She then glanced over at Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Are you going to sit there all day? Or, are you going to get her out of here?" _____________________________________________________  
  
Author note- Hey I know I said five but I'm going to go ahead today a post chapter 2. I might take some time to get chapter 3 up. Oh a big thank- you to hey0 and kainu1329 for helping me with spelling. Oh and please find me some reviewers guys please. Thanks you are the best. 


	3. Poison Inside the Veins

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. However, Shimiko and Yori belong to me.  
  
Chapter 3 Poison Inside the Veins By Brieanna Ott (InuShemeeko)  
  
Inuyasha blinked a few times, and then scooped Kagome up into his arms. Taking off toward the trees once he reached a grove of trees. Inuyasha sprang from the ground, landing on one of the branches. He then gently sat she down on the branch.  
  
"Stay here Kagome."  
  
She nodded then she realized where she was.  
  
"EEK! Inuyasha we're in a tree."  
  
"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha's mouth became an upside down u.  
  
"Where do you think I was going to go?" Kagome's eyes glared down on him.  
  
Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed. "Fe, just don't fall. Okay."  
  
Kagome held in the urge to sit him. "Easy for you to say." She huffed as she watched Inuyasha turn to leave. That's when she remembered the shards.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait!"  
  
"Now, what?"  
  
Kagome let the words fall from her mouth. "That snake demon it has two shards of the Shikon Tama."  
  
Inuyasha grinned at Kagome. "Well, then I guess it's time to open him up to find them."  
  
Kagome watched as he disappeared through the trees. So her words fell on deaf ears.  
  
"Be careful Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha's ear cocked backwards as he leapt through the trees. He could he sworn he had heard Kagome say something. 'Knowing my luck it was her trying to sit me.' Inuyasha thought harder on it. 'No way if she had told me to sit I would be crashing the branches right now. Man why do I have to feel all weird, when I'm around her. She couldn't have said that she loved me could she?' He shook is head to clear his thoughts. He had a demon to kill and to shards to find. He didn't have time to think about stuff like this.  
  
Shippou made his way to the tree where Kagome was sitting in. He lifted his little head to look up.  
  
"Kagome are you okay? How come your way up in that tree?"  
  
Shippou was sure that he had heard her say some thing but was unsure of what it was. A few minutes later, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara came there the grass.  
  
Miroku looked down and Shippou. "Have you managed to find Kagome or Inuyasha?"  
  
Both Miroku and Sango followed Shippou's little hand as he pointed up into the tree. A small smile appeared on Miroku's lips, before he spoke.  
  
"I see it would seem that Inuyasha keeps coming up with new ways to show his true feelings for Kagome."  
  
Sango tried not to blush; however she knew it was the truth. Sango sighed, "You are right Miroku, lately Inuyasha has become more possessive of Kagome. Do you think we should be worried?"  
  
Miroku shook his head, "No, I do not. Inuyasha will share his reasons with us when he is ready. However, I do think that we should figure out away to rescue Kagome from the tree he has placed her in."  
  
Sango picked Kirara up and tossed her up into the air.  
  
"Kirara, bring Kagome to us." Kirara transformed into her larger self as soon as she was higher into the air. And made her way to Kagome. Kagome climbed on to Kirara back; once Kirara was sure that Kagome was holding on she jumped from the tree.  
  
"Boy, am I happy to see you. Who knows how long I would have been in that tree waiting for Inuyasha to come back."  
  
Both Miroku and Sango looked at each other and smiled. "You should not worry Lady Kagome. Lord Inuyasha could never forget you."  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kagome looked around to find the source of the voice. Kagome then glanced down to Kirara's right shoulder blade. Kagome gasped, "Myoga what are you doing here?"  
  
Shippou hopped on to Kagome's shoulder, and looked down at the little flea. "Yeah, you never show up when there is danger around."  
  
Myoga started to stutter as sweat started to roll down his face.  
  
"Well, uh, you see. I uh." Kagome and the others started to narrow their eyes down at Myoga. That when the little flea finally cracked. "Alright, alright, IcamebacktoseewhatLordInuyasha woulddowiththefemalehanyouinthearea."  
  
Kagome mouth fell open. "Myoga, what did you just say. Repeat what you just said."  
  
Myoga started to shake in fear of what Lady Kagome might do to him. "I uh said, uh that I came back to see what Lord Inuyasha would do with the female hanyou that is in the area." Kagome's hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh, my gosh Inuyasha he went to kill the snake demon that all most killed me."  
  
Kagome was gone down the forest path, before the others could say anything.  
  
Inuyasha slashed his way through branches, as he smelled his way to the demon. "No, good lousy snake. Just wait till I get my hands on you." Inuyasha stop for a second, a new smell was mingling in the air along with at sink of demon. "Blood." The first thought that came to mind was, 'Kagome.' Inuyasha smelled the air again. "That's not Kagome's blood it's not even her scent."  
  
That's when Inuyasha heard a cry of pain.  
  
"AAAAAHHH! You bastard."  
  
Inuyasha's pace quickened, as he made it to the clearing where the snake was at the last time. He stepped out from the bushes, but there was no one there. The only thing Inuyasha could find was the blood that was staining the ground. The large bloodstain was so dark it was almost black. Inuyasha leaned down to the ground, and smelled the blood. His nose wrinkled up in disgust, the smell that was rolling off the blood was like that of a rottening corps. Inuyasha jumped when he heard the sound of rustling leave. His ears turned toward the sound, he was startled even more when he felt Kagome's aura. She sweet scent then mingled in the air along with the blood. It had started to make he dizzy, that's when Kagome stepped into view. Her eyes had caught he starting to sway, which made her run toward him.  
  
"Inuyasha are you okay." She then noticed that he was leaning against her shoulder. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked his eyes sleepily, and then looked up at Kagome. "Uh, what?"  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes, they looked so cloudy and unfocused. "I asked you if you were okay?"  
  
Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippou made their way to the clearing. Shippou's nose twitched once or twice. "What's that awful smell? I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
Miroku glanced down at Shippou then over at Inuyasha. He then knelt down near the ink like blood.  
  
"It would appear that this blood is having an effect on Inuyasha as well as Shippou." Miroku placed his hand over the blood and then shuddered. Kagome gasped, "Its because of the shards isn't it."  
  
Miroku shook his head, "I wish I knew Kagome, sadly I do not."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head a few times trying to clear it. He then pulled himself up and away from Kagome.  
  
"It's a poison stupid, it's inside of the demons blood. That's how the demon protects its self." Inuyasha then start to move toward the crimson blood on the ground. It seemed to be just regular blood to him. "Only those stupid shards must be doing something to make it stronger turning it into a kind of gas."  
  
Inuyasha turned to face his friends.  
  
"Hey, Sango you should get Kirara to get the kid out of here before he gets sick or something."  
  
Kagome started to walk toward Inuyasha. But then she stopped she was afraid that he might brush her off. After what had just happened a little while she just wondered.  
  
'He was so scared today. I've never seen him like that, and his eyes they said so much. Could he really have feelings for me? Feelings that he's afraid to share, that has to be it. He was so gentle with me earlier.'  
  
The sound of Inuyasha moving brought her back to reality. She saw Sango moving toward the blood staring at it.  
  
"Inuyasha, if the blood is giving off a poisoness gas. How come it hasn't affected us?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at Sango.  
  
"Fe, because your not a demon. Come on Sango I thought you would known that."  
  
Inuyasha stood and started to make his way away from the others.  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha as he started to walk away.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm following the demons blood along with this other blood."  
  
Just then something gray flashed passed Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
A/N I know, I know I'm mean. But that's all for now, more to come hope you like. Oh, and I'm thinking about changing the title of my story but I'm unsure what to call it. So if you have some idea let me know okay thanks.  
"It would appear, that 


	4. Defeated or Not

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. But Shimiko and Yori are mine. These mean that the character is thinking. ' '  
  
These mean that the character is talking. " "  
  
Chapter 4: Defeated or Not By InuShemeeko  
Shimiko pulled her mangled body of the ground. She was already pissed off and this demon wasn't helping out any.  
  
"You bastard. I don't have time to mess around with you."  
  
She held her stance and charged the demon head on. Her claws stretched ready to attack.  
  
"Bloody Claw Swipe!  
  
Shimiko's claw ripped through the side of the snake demon's head. Instead of falling to the ground dead the wound pulled its self closed. Shimiko landed gently on the ground. She was trying to mind the huge wound in her side. Blood was staining the forest green top, as well as the light blue pants she wore. Shimiko focused hard on the demon her amber-green eyes burning a light blue, that's when she saw the two shards.  
  
"So that's what's making you so strong hey ugly?"  
  
She whipped her bone staff in front of her and braced it in front of her. That's when the snake decided to strike. Shimiko leapt into the air, her shoulder length bronze hair flowing behind her. She focused her senses toward the snake; she was trying to find those strange Tama shards. They felt nothing like pieces for the Ruri Tama. Shimiko sneered up at the demon.  
  
"You missed me, care to try again?"  
  
A tall shadow watched from a distance, his long bronze and white streaked hair blowing in the wind. He then looked up at the sky the sun was about to set. Yasahiro watched the battle from a distance. Every fiber in his being made him want to go too her aid. He knew how much his half sister would despise him if he moved a finger to help her. She had always been like that; growing up she took all the stares she had gotten in strides. However, the villagers that lived in the village they had protected had always given them a great amount of respect. For the priests who had lived there had made their mother the village's protector.  
  
Yes their mother had willingly let the priest bind her to the village and the Ruri Tama. He had placed a magic seal on the back of her left shoulder, forever binding her to protect the village. Yasahiro's father hadn't thought much of it and had left her. Before doing so he had removed the mark he had made on her neck years ago. Yasahiro had been appalled that his father had disowned his mother so quickly. He had sworn to himself that he would never let anything happen to his mother again. Yasahiro smiled to him self.  
  
'Yes, Hoshi, mother you broke the one promise you said you were going to keep. You fell in love with a human; at least it gave you some happiness. It also gave you my little sister Shimiko.'  
  
Yasahiro's thought drifted to another person, who came to his mind, his sister, Saki, she was know as the daughter of Hoshi and Yukio, who was Yasahiro's father as well. Her heart held great bitterness toward her little hanyou sister. Yasahiro knew that Saki would do anything to hurt Shimiko even kill innocent humans. He also knew that Shimiko knew nothing of her older sister. Yasahiro had wanted to keep it that way but he knew that they would have to meet one day soon  
A loud hiss drew Yasahiro attention back to the fight at hand. He turned just in time to see the snake demon sink his fangs right into her right shoulder. Yasahiro flinched as he watched her right side go limp. He readied himself to leap into the clearing. Yasahiro thought better of it after a minute. Shimiko was still holding her own, which didn't surprise him. She had always had a strong will to live. Yasahiro then saw a streak of gray flash by. He watched as the coyote-demon Yori bite and scratched at the demon.  
  
Yori was trying to protect Shimiko; her green-blue eyes darted over to the ground. She watched as Shimiko pulling herself off of the ground.  
  
"Yori, you stupid teen, get the hell out of here!'  
  
Shimiko's eyes widened as she watched the demon shake her friend free. The coyote body started to transform back to the young female demon she was. Yori's body then slammed in to a large tree, cracking it with her force of impact.  
  
"Yori! No!"  
  
Shimiko rushed on to her friend's side. As she held back her tears, her anger started to build.  
  
"That's it you son of a bitch, I'm going to killed you."  
  
Shimiko rushed at the demon. "Bloody Claw Swipe!"  
  
The snake shook its head in surprise. However, before it could react Shimiko attacked again.  
  
"Tempest Gale!"  
  
A strong gust of wind ripped through the forest. It ripped into the snake demon chest knocking one of the shards loose. The Shikon shard then fell to the ground. The snake hissed in agony for a minute before the wound healed. Shimiko then remember the shard imbedded in the snake's forehead.  
  
"Damn it, I forgot there was two of them."  
  
Inuyasha placed his nose to the ground. He was trying to get a good lead on the scent. Inuyasha then turned to look behind him.  
  
"Are you all still coming?"  
  
Inuyasha saw Kagome first the other soon followed behind her. He gave he annoyed looked.  
  
"Your suppose to be so good at sensing the shards, so which way did they go huh?"  
  
That when they heard a cry of pain and then a bright light flashed through the forest.  
  
Kagome pointed toward the light. "That way, the shards are over there."  
  
"Fe, I could have told you that."  
  
Just as Inuyasha and the others made their way through the brushes the wind started to pick up. Everyone turned to stare at Miroku. He started to blush and sweat started to run down his face.  
  
Miroku looked down at his cursed hand that held the wind tunnel.  
  
"I didn't do it."  
  
Inuyasha's ears flicked when he heard Kagome gasp.  
  
"Kagome, what is it are you okay?"  
  
He then saw what she was staring at a young beautiful female hanyou. He body was riddled with wounds. Inuyasha watched as the hanyou attacked the demon again, a gust of wind erupting from her claws.  
  
Kagome's eyes soon found the shard lying on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha, look it's one of the shards."  
  
As soon as she picked it up it started to glow. Kagome then placed in the bottle with the other shards that they had. Her eyes soon found Yori limp body crumpled in front of the tree. Kagome gasped and ran to the girl. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome running toward some trees.  
  
"Hey, Kagome where are you going? Come back here you're going to get yourself killed."  
  
(A/N: That's all for now. I'm sooo evil! Please Read and Review and tell your friends about it. See you guys later. 


	5. Is it Over

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and Co. I do however own Shimiko, Yori, and Yasahiro etc. I think you get the picture. (  
  
(A/N Well I have 12 reviews and hopefully more to come. ( I've had so many people tell me to continue so here goes.)  
  
Chapter 5: Is It Over  
  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Inuyasha stared after Kagome and the others as they headed toward the large tree that Yori was slumped against.  
  
"Hey, Kagome I asked you where you thought you where going. Do you want to get yourself killed?  
  
Inuyasha then noticed that Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou were following Kagome.  
  
"Hey, where do you guys think your going?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yasahiro watched as the hanyou named Inuyasha appeared in the clearing. He had heard much about this hanyou.  
  
'Inuyasha you and my dear sister have more in common then you think. I however will not be the one to say what.'  
  
Yasahiro then turned back to Shimiko, she was not fairing very well any more. Blood was dripping from serve wounds, only to splatter to the ground. Yasahiro could see fatigue in her eyes. She was absolutely exhausted, Yasahiro knew that she wouldn't be able to take much more of it. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. If someone else didn't move in soon he would have to reveal himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome and the others tended to the wounded coyote-demon. He stood there until he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"That's it I want some action and I'm going to go get it."  
  
Inuyasha turned to see an exhausted Shimiko battling, with the huge snake demon. He could tell that she had lost a lot of blood. Also by looking at her limp right arm one could tell that the huge snake had poisoned it.  
  
"Alright, you bastard. How about you have a taste of your own medicine."  
  
Inuyasha ran across the ground, making himself nothing but a blur of red. He then leapt up into the air heading straight for the shard imbedded in its forehead.  
  
"Iron Revolve Soul Stealer!"  
  
Just as Inuyasha's attack was about to strike the demon. He noticed another attack mixing in with his.  
  
"Tempest Gale!"  
  
Both attacks hit the demon head on. Ripping the shard from its head.  
  
Inuyasha sneered at the demon.  
  
"Now it's time to finish you off."  
  
Inuyasha gripped the Tetsusaiga, in his hands and charged the demon. He swung the Tetsusaiga up in the air and brought it back down on the demons head. Splitting the snake demon in half.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Yori slowly started to open her eyes. Her head hurt like hell and her whole body ached. She let out a moan as her try to pull herself up.  
  
Kagome gasped. "I think she's coming around."  
  
Yori blinked her eyes a few times she heard a female voice but it wasn't Shimiko. It didn't even smell like her.  
  
'Smell, oh my god Shimiko!'  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga, and turned to ask the female hanyou if she was ok.  
  
"Hey are you.?"  
  
His question was caught short as he saw her eyes roll up into her head. Inuyasha moved as quickly as he could catch her as fast as he could. As she fell into his arms Inuyasha looked down at her. If it hadn't been for all the blood and wounds that were riddling her body her would have said that she was beautiful.  
  
'What I'm a saying I care for Kagome but I've never seen anyone like her before.'  
  
Inuyasha's senses were then flooded with the smell of blood. It was almost making him sick. He looked down at the hanyou in his arms. She had lost a lot of blood more so then he had ever lost before.  
  
That's when he heard a female voice scream.  
  
"Shimiko!"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the hanyou again.  
  
"So your name is Shimiko, uh?"  
  
Inuyasha watched as a female coyote-demon rushed over to him and snatched Shimiko away from him. He then watched as Kagome came over with a hand full of bandages. Yori and Kagome started to wrap her wounds, Yori then cursed at Shimiko she could see that her friend was going pale, not just from the loss of blood but the demon poison as well.  
  
"Damn you Shimiko, why to you have to be the hero all the time. Why won't you let me fight with you? I didn't spend the last five years training to not fight and then watch you die on me."  
  
Yori then gasp as she felt Shimiko move.  
  
A small weak laugh slipped from Shimiko's lips.  
  
"Yori, do you really think I would let you and the guys have all the fun?"  
  
Shimiko pulled in a raspy breath as her eyes drifted close.  
  
Yori smiled down at her.  
  
"No, there's no way you would have let us have all the fun."  
  
Yori looked up when she felt a strong present close by. In the light of the setting sun, Yori could see Yasahiro standing on a hill looking down at them. The wind whipped his long bronze-white hair behind him, while two strands of bronze and white hair blew against the side of his face. Yasahiro's bronze eyes looked toward Yori then down at his wounded little half sister. He could read her thoughts as he stared at Yori, Yasahiro them smiled as he answered her question that was burning in her mind.  
'Yes Yori, I do intend to heal my sister of her wounds. For the poison is fatal and will kill her within a day or two.'  
  
Yori frowned as she answered him back.  
  
'Why not now?'  
  
Yasahiro shook his head at her.  
  
'There are too many people present near her now. You as well as Shimiko know that I keep to myself. Don't worrying so much I will take care of my sister in a few hours.'  
  
He then let a small laugh slip from his lips.  
  
'That frown on your face does not fit you Yori. I prefer your smile instead.'  
  
Yori gasped when she heard Yasahiro next reply run through her head. She then tried to hide the blush that started to creep into her cheeks. Yori then watched as he faded into the setting sun, the light shining against the emerald jewels that were in the gold bracelets he wore on his wrists, making the light shine green for a second. Inuyasha thought he had caught the scent of a river near by. As he looked up he caught something fading into the sunset.  
  
(A/N: Hope you guys liked it and yes there is more to come. So please leave some good reviews thanks.) 


	6. Respective Brother

Disclaimer: Yet again I don't own Inuyasha. Shimiko, Yori, Yasahiro and Saki belong to me.  
  
Chapter 6: Respective Brother  
  
By InuShemeeko  
Yori placed a cool compress to Shimiko's fevered brow; she then looked around her at the new friends she had made today. Shippou, laid curled up next to Kirara for a change. Miroku was leaning against a tree asleep while Sango was lying on the ground wrapped up in a blanket. Her eyes then fell on the young miko, she had been so kind and helped Yori wrap and bathe Shimiko's wounds. Kagome was now asleep in her sleep bag; she awoke with a start at the sound of Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"Hey, how is she doing?"  
  
Yori looked quickly up at him, "Not so good I'm afraid."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the bandages that where wrapped around her wounds. He then gasped.  
  
"Her wounds they haven't healed yet. It's been five hours they should have healed by now."  
  
Yori shook her head sadly.  
  
"The poison is her blood stream is keeping her body from healing as it should. And a fever has now over took her body we don't have a lot of time."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the young coyote-demon.  
  
"There has to be something we can do."  
  
Yori blue-green eyes were set with determination as she stood with Shimiko in her arms. It wasn't easy but she managed it. Shimiko let out a small moan as Yori tried to get a better hold on her. Inuyasha looked at her puzzled.  
"Hey, where are you taking her?"  
  
Yori looked back at him.  
  
"You wanted to know if there was anything we could do for her right? Well there is and that is where I'm taking her."  
  
Inuyasha was still confused.  
  
"You're taking her where?"  
  
Yori glanced one more time at Inuyasha before walking onward.  
  
"I'm taking her to Yasahiro so he can heal her."  
  
Inuyasha yelled after her, "Who the hell is Yasahiro?"  
  
Yori smiled at Inuyasha as he leapt after her.  
  
"He is Shimiko's half-brother."  
  
Yori watched as Inuyasha followed after her. He then came and took Shimiko from Yori. Her eye burned as she watched Inuyasha shifted Shimiko in his arms.  
  
"I appreciate what you have done from us but this doesn't concern you."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"She risked her life to save Kagome as well as my life. So if this is the only way to repay her I'm going to do it."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Kagome slowly made her way out of her sleeping bag. She then slowly crept after Inuyasha and Yori as they walked deeper into the forest. Kagome winced once as her ribs started to ache. Inuyasha would kill her if he knew that she had been hurt and she didn't tell him. But she knew her ribs where bruised and one or two of them might be crack she wasn't sure.  
  
'He's carrying her but where are they taking her. And who is this Yasahiro?'  
Kagome made sure that she stay far enough away that Inuyasha couldn't pick up her scent. She was unsure of Yori her nose was a lot better then Inuyasha's but it was just a chance she was going to have to take.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha followed Yori the forest. The farther they went in to the forest the more the more on edge Inuyasha became.  
  
"Are you sure you're going the right way? You better not be walking me into a trap or anything."  
  
Yori snorted at him. "Yes I know where I'm going and secondly if I recall I told you that this wasn't any of your concern."  
  
Inuyasha muttered something under his breath.  
  
"Stupid coyot."  
  
Yori continued to walk as she responded to Inuyasha's last commit.  
  
"You wouldn't be speaking to me like that, if Shimiko was conscious now would you Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed and then looked down at the female hanyou he carried in his arms.  
  
'She's got a point. I probably wouldn't be talking to her like that if you where awake. I've seen you fight no one but Sesshomaru and Naraku have ever been able to match me until I met you.'  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Kagome took in a couple of labored breaths as she followed after Yori and Inuyasha. Her ribs hurts so bad now from all of the walking she wasn't sure how much farther she could go. Kagome checked her back for her bow and arrows and sighed when she felt them. She was now far enough away for them not to be able to smell her and close enough see them. If they kept going as fast as they were going, she would loss them for sure.  
  
'Alright Kagome it's time that you show Inuyasha that your not just a weak human.'  
  
Kagome pushed herself up from the tree she had been leaning against and started on her way. She could help but wince as she held her sides as she moved onward.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Yori lead Inuyasha into a very beautiful valley. Trees and flowers grew everywhere and the magnificent waterfall poured over the side of a huge mountain. As the water hit the pool it splashed back up to make the water seem as if it were made of diamonds. Inuyasha was taken aback as he looked at the valley in wonder.  
  
"Wow, I've never seem anything like this before in my life."  
  
A smooth, gentle, manly voice spoke to Inuyasha from a thicket of trees.  
  
"Of course you have Inuyasha. You have even spoke of it in the dark of night when you think no one is listening, and when you are sure that she is asleep and can not hear you say it."  
  
Inuyasha pulled in a breath. 'How would he now about that? I'll never told any one about how I feel about her."  
  
Yasahiro stepped out from the thicket. His long bronze and white hair waved back and froth as he walked toward Inuyasha and Yori.  
  
"Telepathy, Inuyasha it's how I can find my enemy weakness before he can do anything about it."  
  
Yasahiro bowed when he stopped in front of them. He then took Yori's hand and kissed it.  
  
"It has been a long time Yori. You are not the scrawny pup you where when my little sister found you."  
All Yori could do for an answer was nodded her head. Yasahiro then turned his attention to Inuyasha, who was holding Shimiko in his arms. Gasped when he got a good look at her. Her face was marred, with so many cuts and bruises he could barely make out that it was his half-sister. Shimiko's body was in the same condition as her face.  
  
"Laying her over here."  
  
Yasahiro walked toward the pool of water and knelt. Inuyasha then walked over to him and placed Shimiko on the ground next to him. Yasahiro waved his left hand over her body trying to find the wound in which the poison had entered. Once he had found the entry wound of the poison he started to undress the wound. He dipped a cloth into the clear pool of water. Yasahiro's nose quivered at the smell of the medicated wound. Who ever had dressed this wound has done their best to draw out the poison.  
  
As he gently started to clean the wound, he jumped when Shimiko cried out in pain even though she was in a deep sleep induced by the demons poison. Beards of sweat rolled down her face as she tried to fight Yasahiro as he unwrapped more of the dressing.  
  
"Inuyasha your miko friend is to be commended for her skills at medicating wounds as well as dressing them."  
  
Once the wound was clean, he watched as dark blood started to pour from the wound. His eyes burned a deep yellow as he turned to face Yori. There was no way to mask the anger he was feeling.  
  
"You should have brought her to me sooner. The poison has been in her longer then I first thought. Had I been able to sense it I would have healed her earlier."  
  
Yasahiro sighed, as he smelled the fear that was starting to roll off of Yori. His eyes lighten and went back to their beautiful bronze color.  
  
"Yori, you and I should be very thankful that the young miko dressed this wound well. For the herbs that her had placed on this wound were keeping the poison at bay, had she not done that Shimiko would not have made it to tonight."  
  
Yasahiro spread his hands over his sister and let his healing light shine over her. Inuyasha blinked as a bright golden light spread out from Yasahiro's hands. Many of Shimiko's bruises were gone. Inuyasha watched as Shimiko's wounds started to pull closed. Yasahiro then let his arms fall to his sides. Inuyasha looked over at him.  
  
"Hey are you alright?"  
  
Yasahiro looked up at Inuyasha, his eyes weren't as bright as they had been at first.  
  
"I'm fine Inuyasha. I just need a moment to collect myself."  
  
He then looked over at Yori.  
  
"I have healed all of her major wounds I have also pulled as much of the poison from her blood that I could. The rest of it is up to Shimiko, the fever is still strong on her I did what I could to break it."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Kagome could believe it she'd lost Inuyasha and Yori, as well as Shimiko.  
  
"Darn how could I have lost them they were just right here." Kagome looked around her hoping to catch sight of Inuyasha, but with no luck. She then felt a presence behind her.  
  
"Inuyas.....?"  
  
Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru stepped into view.  
  
"Sesshomaru. What do you want?"  
  
Sesshomaru moved quickly behind Kagome, his long white hair whipped behind him in the faint breeze that blew.  
  
"How careless of my half breed brother to leave his toys lying around unprotected. Since you leave yourself so open, I will take advantage of it."  
  
Kagome started to reach behind her for her bow and an arrow. She gasped as Sesshomaru was suddenly there knocking the bow and arrow from her hands. Knocking her to the ground. Sesshomaru then lifted Kagome off of the ground.  
  
"I still can not see what my little brother could possibly see in you. You are nothing but a bothersome pest."  
  
Those words hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. Could that truly be all that she was a pest?  
  
'No it can't be, Inuyasha cares for me. True he has never said those words but oh well. He has never really been good at saying it except to Kikyo.'  
  
Kagome snapped back to life as she felt herself getting lighter. She started to struggle then she realized that she was float in the air with Sesshomaru. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Kagome thought she heard her ribs crack for real.  
  
"Just you wait till Inuyasha finds out that you have me. You're going to get it."  
  
Sesshomaru then reached his hand up and swiped the side of her face with his claw. Blood seeped from the wound and rolled down her cheek. Sesshomaru smelled the fear that was coming from her.  
  
"Don't worry I can control the poison in my claws when I wish. If I kill you will do me no good. Your blood will lead Inuyasha right to me."  
  
He them smirked at Kagome.  
  
"Then away my poison could make you ill but it will not kill. For I want you alive for the moment."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Yasahiro stiffened as a new scent filled the thicket. He then turned and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sneered and then muttered.  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
Fear then stuck Inuyasha as a familiar smell drifted toward him. Blood but it wasn't just anyone's blood it was Kagome's blood. It was moving toward them fast.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Yasahiro could see the fear etched in his eyes. He truly did care for this miko. Inuyasha looked all around him.  
  
"Sesshomaru you bastard! Where are you and what the hell have you done to Kagome?"  
(A/N: That's all for now. Sorry it took me so long. This chapter is about eight pages so I hope you guys lived it. Read & Review please thanks.) 


	7. Caught In A Fight Between Brothers

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and characters do not belong to me. However Shimiko, Yori, Yasahiro, Saki, Kiyoshi, Renjro, and Iasha do belong to me they came out of my brain.  
  
(A/N: hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please if you can Read it then Review it.)  
  
Chapter 7: Caught In A Fight Between Brothers  
  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Inuyasha snarled as he watched Sesshomaru came into view. His anger built as he saw Kagome in Sesshomaru's grasp.  
  
"Alright you bastard, if you got a point you want to prove. Do it with me and leave Kagome out of this."  
  
Inuyasha tighten his grip on the Tetsusaiga. He then he scanned his surrounding. Yori was standing near Shimiko in a protective stance. Yasahiro however seemed to have disappeared. Sesshomaru kept himself and Kagome floating in the air. He knew he was safer up in the air then what he would be on the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked down at Inuyasha.  
  
"I would love to take this up with you dear brother. However I always enjoy watching you squirm when the life of someone you care about hangs in the balance."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru as he placed his fake hand around Kagome's waist. He then placed his clawed hand around her neck. Inuyasha watched as fear welled up into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Inu....yasha, I'm sorry."  
  
Sesshomaru looked down as he saw tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"How very quaint, Inuyasha she's not even dead yet and already she is asking you for forgiveness."  
  
Inuyasha's gold eyes burned as he gazed at the claw marks running down the right side of Kagome's face. His ears twitched as he heard Kagome take in a quick breath. The borrowed arm of Sesshomaru's slid up toward Kagome's breast. Pulling her shirt up with it. Revealing several large bruises covering both sides of her ribs. One looked told Inuyasha that she had not received these bruises from Sesshomaru but the Snake Demon they had fought earlier that day.  
  
'Kagome was really hurt today and she didn't tell me.'  
  
"Sesshomaru get your filthy hands off of her!"  
  
Sesshomaru's golden eyes widen at Inuyasha's remark.  
  
"You forget little brother, you are the one who is filthy. All that human blood running through you disguises me."  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched toward Kagome as he heard her gasped. His eyes then watched as a small drop of blood slid out underneath of Sesshomaru's claws. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and prepared to strike out at Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru then shook his head. " I wouldn't do that dear brother if I were you."  
  
Inuyasha backed up as he watched as a green vapor started to come from Sesshomaru's claw.  
  
'That's poison Sesshomaru is going to poison Kagome.'  
  
"NOOOOOOO! Kagome!"  
  
That's when Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru lurch forward. Yasahiro then appeared behind Sesshomaru.  
  
"Paralyzing Claw!"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he felt claws digging into his back. He hadn't even seen it coming.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Kagome was thrown forward into the air as Sesshomaru lost his grip on her. She felt the air whip by her as she fell through the sky.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! Inuyashaaaaaa!" Kagome screamed as she fell toward the ground.  
  
She then felt warm arms wrap gently around her. Before she knew it she was being held in the arms of Inuyasha. As they dissented toward the ground Inuyasha spoke,  
  
"Don't worry I got you."  
  
Inuyasha's feet then landed gently to the ground.  
  
"There your safe now Kagome I promise."  
  
Kagome smiled weakly up at Inuyasha. She was hoping that he hadn't seen the hurt that was drawn on her face. She tried her best to hide it. Inuyasha looked down at her and frowned.  
  
Kagome what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome waved her hand at him.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Inuyasha it's nothing."  
  
Inuyasha frowned at her again and continued to ask.  
  
"Come on Kagome it is never nothing with you so come on."  
  
Kagome sighed, "It's just that here lately it always seems that I can never keep myself safe and you always I to save me."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "That's not true you do great sometimes, I've seen you Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha then noticed the small breads of sweat that were dotting her forehead.  
  
"Kagome are you okay?"  
  
Inuyasha then placed a hand on her forehead. He flinched when felt how warm her forehead was. He then remembered the green vapors that had came from Sesshomaru's claw.  
  
"Sesshomaru's poison has made you sick."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I'll be fine Inuyasha."  
  
However her body betrayed her words when her knees buckled and she fell into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
Inuyasha tried not to laugh. "Yeah you look real fine to me."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Four sets of golden eyes watched as the battle raged on between Sesshomaru and Yasahiro. One set seemed very focused on the battle, while the other watched Yori and Shimiko. Suddenly a dark figure appeared behind Yori. A very feminine hand came out of the shadows and wrapped around Yori's mouth. The hand held on tightly as a purple mist spread out of the hand. Yori's eyes started to widen and then drifted closed. The figure then let Yori's body slump to the ground.  
Yori's attacker then slowly walked toward Shimiko's unconscious body. To reveal a very beautiful dog-demon, her hair was white with bronze trimming around it. A green-blue eight-pointed star rested on her left cheek. Three green-blue stripes could also be found on her forehead one in the middle and one on each side of it.  
  
Her cold golden eyes burned with hatred as she stared down at the sleeping dog hanyou in front of her. She stretched her left claw out to attack, when a voice spoke to her.  
  
"Now, now Saki do you really want to kill your little sister when you might lose your brother as well."  
  
Saki's eyes widened as she turned to see who had caught her. She was started for a moment as she looked at the demon in front of her. Saki then let her eyes look around her Yasahiro was still locked in battle with the demon Sesshomaru and the hanyou Inuyasha was still standing with the human in his arms. She then looked back at the male dog-demon that stood before her.  
  
"Iasha you bastard what do you want?"  
  
Iasha moved so that he stood between Shimiko and her angry sibling Saki.  
  
"What I want Saki, is for you to leave Shimiko alone. Why must you bring such sadness into Shimiko's life?"  
  
"I want her to suffer. Like I have suffered."  
  
Iasha frowned at her. "Where have you taken her human companions, and why did you take them?"  
  
Saki's eyes drifted toward Inuyasha and then back toward Iasha. The resemblances between the two were uncanny. In fact the only three things that made them different was their ears and the fact that Iasha had one blue stripe on each side of his forehead as well as one on each cheek. Oh and the fact that Inuyasha was a hanyou and Iasha was a full-blooded dog- demon. Saki's anger started to build.  
  
"Why is it every time I want to kill her you interfere with thing?"  
  
Iasha let his arms fall to his sides.  
  
"Because Saki I still have feelings for her even if she does not for me any long."  
  
Saki smirked at Iasha as she turned away.  
  
"If you still had strong feelings for her 55 years ago you would had never let her mother take her away from you. Also Iasha my dear you would have never let that young monks parents seal her in stone."  
  
Iasha stepped forward and gapped one of Saki's arms spinning her toward him.  
  
"Don't you ever doubt my feelings for your sister. I tried everything I could think of for the first 20 years. And I couldn't break the seal placed on her. Once I even tried to talk to the young monk Toshihiro's parents. They would not listen to any reason."  
  
For you see Toshihiro's parents still blamed Shimiko for their youngest sons death. Toshihiro's older brother Taro however had never blamed Shimiko for his little brothers death. Taro had ever tried to stop his parents from sealing Shimiko into stone.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Renjro blinked his eyes a few times, trying to get them in focus. The room he was in was almost completely dark. He felt like he had spent the whole night drinking sake. He shook his head trying to clear it. Renjro eyes then focused on a figure that lay motionless beside him. He then remembered the 17-year-old monk that he had been traveling with. Renjro thoughts then traveled to their two female companions one, a 14-year-old Coyote-demon named Yori, the other was a dog-hanyou named Shimiko. He guessed that Shimiko was maybe 19 maybe 20 years-old heck with demons it was hard to tell their age.  
  
'Shimiko, I wish you and Yori were here.'  
  
Renjro jumped a little when he heard his companion moaned as he started to wake up.  
  
"Kiyoshi, can you heard me? Are you okay?"  
  
Renjro tried to kneel beside him the best he could but the ropes that where binding him cut into his wrist and ankles. Kiyoshi moaned as he tried to pull himself up from the dirt ground.  
  
"Uhhh. Renjro is that you?"  
  
Renjro's answer was. "Yes oh holy one."  
  
Kiyoshi wanted to smack him when he realized his hands where bounded as well as his feet. So he sighed.  
  
"Renjro how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that. Just because I popped out of a scared temple doesn't mean that I'm some holy being."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Iasha took a step toward Shimiko's unconscious body. She still looked the same as she had 55 years old. Iasha's fingers form a fist, to many years had been wasted he knew that he could never have her heart now. Shimiko may still have feelings hidden inside her heart but he knew she would never belong to him again. Her heart and soul now belonged to the human named Kiyoshi. Iasha walked closer to Shimiko's body and lifted her into his arms. He slowly pulled her green fire rat cloak away from her left shoulder. There in deep dark letters was the same magic seal that had been placed on her mother Hoshi. Iasha sighed as he slid the haori back over her shoulder. He knew that he could never free her now. Iasha then turned and started to walk away from the battle. His golden eyes glanced down at Yori who still lay unconscious on the ground. Iasha then looked down at Shimiko one last time his golden eyes burning with desire.  
  
"I will have you for one day my sweet. Then I shall let you go to him."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha held tightly to Kagome for he feared he might lose her. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. He then pulled her chin up so then her brown eyes met his sparkling gold ones.  
  
"I thought I was going to lose you Kagome. I don't know what I would do if I ever did." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha she was getting dizzy off of being this close to him. Maybe it was a side effect of Sesshomaru's poison she wasn't sure. Inuyasha could feel himself getting excited. Her flowery scent was intoxicating, he just didn't know if he could hold himself back any longer. Kagome's lips were so close he could taste them on his lips already. Kagome gasp as she felt Inuyasha pull her closer to him.  
  
"Inuyash...a."  
  
Kagome breath was taken away as Inuyasha leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Once he knew that she wasn't going to pull away he harden the kiss a little. Kagome felt flushed as she leaned closer to Inuyasha she could feel his muscles harden against her. She could feel herself blush as she pressed more into the kiss. Feeling himself harden Inuyasha pulled gently away from the kiss.  
  
Kagome was surprised when Inuyasha pulled away first.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
As soon as Inuyasha turned to face her, Kagome could see the heat building in his golden eyes. She then understood why he had pulled away.  
  
Inuyasha swallowed hard before he spoke.  
  
"Kagome I..."  
  
Kagome slowly placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha I understand. I don't want to rush."  
  
Inuyasha looked down then up again.  
  
"Neither do I Kagome, neither do it."  
  
(A/N: oops that's all for now don't you hate that. :-) Oh well the more reviews I get the soon Ch. 8 comes ^_^ .) 


	8. The Battle Ends But The Quest Has Just B...

Disclaimer- Inuyasha and Co. Do not belong to me. Everyone else not seen on Inuyasha belongs to me. ^_^  
  
(A/N: Gee after how chapter 7 ended what will happen in Chapter 8? Well read and find out. ^_^)  
  
Chapter 8: The Battle Ends But The Quest Has Just Begun  
  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Yasahiro jumped back as Sesshomaru's claws ripped open his light blue shirt. He then spun around. His right claw out stretched to strike at Sesshomaru's armor.  
  
"Lighting Claws Blade!"  
  
There was a cracking sound as Sesshomaru's armor shattered and fell away from him. Sesshomaru lowered himself to the ground, he then sneered a Yasahiro his eyes glowed red. Yasahiro challenged him back with his own eyes burning a dark yellow. He voice deepened as he spoke to Sesshomaru the softness that had been there earlier was gone.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you maybe the lord of the Western Lands. However you are not the Lord of this valley I AM. I protect everything in this valley, that includes your half brother for he is in this valley as well."  
  
Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha who was holding Kagome tightly in his arms. Part of him wanted to attack now and take the Tetsusaiga. But what Yasahiro said next made his breath catch in his throat.  
  
"You shall leave now Sesshomaru. Or should I come and take the little girl from you?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned back to look at Yasahiro his anger building. Yasahiro's eyes burned into Sesshomaru's.  
  
"Rin is her name isn't it? Yes her name is Rin. You see Sesshomaru the mind can tell us many things."  
  
Sesshomaru then rose up into the sky and disappeared into the sunrise.  
  
************************************************************  
  
A few seconds later Miroku, Sango, Shippou as well as Kirara burst into the valley. Shippou's eyes found Kagome and Inuyasha standing next to each other. He ran up to Kagome and threw his little arms around her legs and cried.  
  
"Kagome you're all right! I woke up this morning and you and Inuyasha weren't there, I thought to had left us."  
  
Kagome looked down at Shippou and smiled.  
  
"Aw, it's alright Shippou I would never leave you."  
  
Miroku and Sango came up to Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango gasped when she saw the claw marks on Kagome's face as well as a scratch on her neck.  
  
"Kagome, your hurt what happened?"  
  
Inuyasha growled one word. "Sesshomaru."  
  
All eyes then fell to the wounded Yasahiro as he came up to them. Both Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the long wounds that ran across his bare chest and shoulder. The front of his shirt was no more. The winds whipped and tore at the tattered front of the once beautiful light blue silk shirt. Which was now soaked with some of Yasahiro's blood. He took a breath as he made it up to them.  
  
"Are the two of you alright?"  
  
Kagome nodded and Inuyasha answered, "Yeah we're fine thanks."  
  
Yasahiro's eyes soon fell on Yori as she struggled to her feet. One fear grabbed at his heart. Where was his little sister? He couldn't see Shimiko lying any where. Yasahiro forgot all about his new company as he ran to Yori.  
  
"Yori! Shimiko!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Yori placed a hand to her head as she tried to pick herself off of the ground. Her vision was still cloudy as she blinked a few times. She then sneezed a few times her whole head hurt. She then turned to check on Shimiko. Panic raced through her heart as she looked all around her. To her dismay she couldn't see anything, once or twice she tried to smell the air but all she could do was sneeze. Yasahiro ran to Yori's side and then gripped her shoulders as he turned her to him. One look at Yori's eyes told him that she had been blinded and that she may even have a head injury.  
  
"Yori, what happened? Where is Shimiko?"  
  
Yori shook her head trying to clear it.  
  
"I don't know I'm not even sure I know what happened."  
  
Yasahiro's breath caught in his throat as he picked up a smell that was over Yori. It was Saki's scent. She had came here thinking that she could surely end Shimiko's life while she was unconscious. Saki wouldn't have taken her with her she would have killed her then left. So where was Shimiko? Yasahiro knew that she had to still be weak. He had seven days to find her. Which didn't give him a whole lot of time.  
  
'Shimiko where are you?' Yasahiro thought to himself.  
  
That's when the winds picked up a little and a familiar smell.  
  
"Iasha."  
  
All the members of the group stared at him accept Yori. She knew all about Shimiko past with Iasha. Which was what it was the past, Shimiko had to start a new life and move on without Iasha. *****************************************************  
  
Shimiko moaned as she tried to open her eyes. Her nose took in the scents around her and that's when her eyes snapped open. She gasped as she tried to pull herself up.  
  
"Iasha."  
  
Iasha then reached a damp cloth to Shimiko's forehead. He then smiled at her.  
  
"It is so nice to see you awake. Your wounds are all healed but you are still sore are you not?"  
  
Shimiko narrowed her eyes at him as she pulled herself away from him.  
  
"Why the hell do you care? You haven't given a damn about me for a very long time."  
  
Iasha shook his head. "No you are wrong. I do still care about you."  
  
Shimiko slid herself out of the bed and limped across the floor.  
  
"Oh you still care about me uh? So that's why you left me in cased in stone for 55 years because you cared for me?"  
  
Iasha shook his head as he stood up away from the bed.  
  
"It wasn't like that at all. I did try to free you but the spell that was cast on you was stronger then I had thought."  
  
Shimiko narrowed her amber-green eyes on him.  
  
"So you just decided to leave me there?"  
  
Iasha cast his eyes down for a moment.  
  
"No, Shimiko. I was on my way to see you again, when the boy priest appeared."  
  
Shimiko couldn't believe what she was hearing. He had been there the day that she had been revived by Kiyoshi. She hadn't sensed him there; then again she had been so involved with Kiyoshi, who at first she thought was Toshihiro. However the boy's scent had differed from Toshihiro's. Shimiko took a breath then looked deeper into Iasha's eyes.  
  
"Iasha where are Kiyoshi and Renjro? I know you know where they are so tell me right now."  
  
Iasha sighed, "Yes, I do know where they are but how they got there I do not know."  
  
Shimiko turned to face Iasha her patience was wearing thin.  
  
"So if you know where they are, tell me."  
  
"Very well, Kiyoshi and Renjro are deep in the home of the Demon Yukio."  
  
Shimiko balled her hand up into a fist, her claws digging into the palm of her hand. Shimiko then made her way out of Iasha's Castle. Iasha followed behind her trying to get her to change her mind.  
  
"Shimiko Yukio will kill you if you go there."  
  
Shimiko couldn't help the sarcasm that slipped from inside of her.  
  
"Gee, Iasha thanks for your vote of confidence in me."  
  
Iasha then watched as Shimiko disappeared out of sight.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Kirara carried Sango, Miroku as well as Shippou as she followed behind Yori. Yori was taking them to the eastern lands that belonged to the Dog- Demon Lord Iasha. Though Yori doubted anyone really called him lord. Every once in a while Shippou would look over his shoulder to make sure that Inuyasha and Kagome where still following them.  
  
Inuyasha was worried about Kagome she needed some rest. But how was he going to get Yori to stop she was pretty persist about going on to find Shimiko. But every once and a while Inuyasha could feel Kagome's fingers loosen as she started to fall asleep. She would then jerk awake and grab on to him tighter like he was going to slip away from her. Inuyasha bounced from treetop to treetop as he followed his friends. It was then that he felt Kagome slip from him.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha's right hand whipped behind him to grab Kagome around the waist, he then brought her into his arms. Once he knew that she was safe, he then flinched when he heard Kagome wince as he held on to her.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Kagome smiled up at him then replied back to him, "It's okay Inuyasha really."  
  
Inuyasha then sat down on a tree branch. Kagome looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"Inuyasha? Why did you stop?"  
  
"Feh. It's getting late, so I'm stopping for the night."  
  
"But what about the others? They don't know we stopped."  
  
"Don't worry about them, Shippou will see that we are gone and he'll tell them."  
  
"Oh okay." Kagome then sighed.  
  
Inuyasha sighed next, "Kagome why did you tell me the other night that you had been hurt?"  
  
Kagome's chocolate eyes looked up just in time to lock with Inuyasha's liquid gold eyes. She then looked down at her lap.  
  
"I'm sorry I just didn't want you to worry that's all."  
  
"Kagome would you please look at me. I hate to when you look away from me."  
  
Kagome's voice squeaked at little when she answered him.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Kagome winced at the sound of her own voice. Here lately she couldn't help but look away from him. Unfortunately now seemed to be one of those times now. Every time he looked at her she felt as if she was going to melt away. At this moment Kagome could feel herself get light headed as she took in his smell. He smelled of the forest and the river. Kagome could feel herself falling asleep his arms right now.  
  
Inuyasha shifted himself more comfortable on the branch. He then turned his face toward her neck. Inuyasha felt as if he could sit here forever with Kagome near him. As he pulled in her sweet scent, he recalled all the times he had told Kagome that she stunk. Which in truth had been a lie her smell was wonderful, she reminded him of a meadow full of blooming flowers. Kikyo had always ways smelled nice but she had never reminded him of anything, not like Kagome had. Inuyasha's senses widened as Kagome's scent became a little strong. For the moment he couldn't put his finger on it, he figured he would ask Kagome about it later.  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open as she felt a breeze blowing on her neck. She then realized that the breeze was coming from Inuyasha, he was breathing on her neck. Inuyasha felt Kagome move and looked down at her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Yeah, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, I'm sure I just need to rest that's all."  
  
Kagome then caught Inuyasha staring up at the moon.  
  
"Inuyasha what is it?"  
  
Kagome could see that Inuyasha was worrying about something.  
  
"You know Kagome we only have five more days till the new moon. My guess is that's why Yori is in a big hurry to find Shimiko."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Yukio made his way into dark room, with one flick of his hand candles lit on either side of the room. His maroon eyes caught sight of the two forms that where leaning up against the wall. Yukio's long brown hair was braided and hung down to his knees. Renjro saw Yukio first there was no way he could hide the fear that was showing his eyes. Kiyoshi had sensed him before he had even entered the room.  
  
Yukio looked from the wander back to the priest. He could not get over the likeness of this boy and that of Toshihiro. His sources had told him that one of these humans belonged to Shimiko. Yukio was getting ready to find out which one. He picked up the boy in strange clothing up first. Kiyoshi struggled as Yukio held him tightly in his grasp. Yukio shoved Kiyoshi's head forward to get a good look at his neck. There in his wake lay two slanted scars, which he knew had to belong to Shimiko. Yukio smelled Kiyoshi all over he then sneered. 'She has marked you; even her smell is on you. However she has not truly taken you.'  
  
"How very strange that Shimiko has chosen a mate. It does not surprise me that you are human. What surprises me is that she has not yet truly mated with you."  
  
Kiyoshi couldn't believe the nerve of Yukio but at the moment there wasn't anything he could do about it he was at Yukio's mercy. Once Yukio was done with him, he threw Kiyoshi to the ground.  
  
"You seem to think that she will come for you, we shall see. I am hoping that she does for that is precisely what I want her to do."  
  
Fear started to build inside of Kiyoshi just what did Yukio have planned for Shimiko. He was almost too scared to find out but he knew he wouldn't have a choice on Yukio got a hold of Shimiko. Kiyoshi just hoped that Shimiko and Yori could hold their own against Yukio.  
  
(A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Ch. 9 just might be a killer. *evil grin* Oh Inuyasha has something he would like to say to you.)  
  
Inuyasha: "What is wrong do you guys not like me anymore in this story? I thought I was doing a great job. Wahhhhhh! Sniff. Sniff. 


	9. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I think you guys know the drill. I DON'T own Inuyasha. However, anyone that is in this story that is not in the show I own, they came out of my brain thanks. ^-^  
  
Chapter 9: The Rescue  
  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Shimiko couldn't wait for Yori and the other right now she needed to get to Kiyoshi and Renjro. She didn't trust Yukio there were to many things that he could do to them. Shimiko landed on a branch of a tree as she took in her surroundings. The sky was starting to turn the crimson color of blood. It was that hint that told Shimiko that she was getting closer to Yukio's domain.  
  
"If you harm one hair on their heads Yukio I'll rip you in two."  
  
She then raised her nose to the air it smelled of sulfur She had to be getting closer. All the plant life was starting to die off. The sound of birds and animals had disappeared a mile and a half ago. Shimiko stopped in front of a looming dark castle. She then placed her nose to the ground and started to sniff.  
  
Kiyoshi and Renjro were here somewhere; all she had to do was to find them. That's when a soft voice echoed into Shimiko's ears. She flicked them back and froth as she listen in direction that the voice had came in.  
  
"Shimiko, pissst, pisssssssst. Shimiko over here."  
  
Shimiko's ears flicked once again. She then noticed a small hole in the ground. That's where the voice was coming from. Shimiko slowly made her way over to the hole in the ground. As her keen eyes glanced down into the hole a familiar face looked back at her.  
  
"Renjro, are you okay? Where's Kiyoshi?"  
  
Renjro's faces brightened as he saw Shimiko looking down at him.  
  
"He's here. He's hurt though."  
  
"Don't worry I'll have you guys out of here in no time."  
  
*********************************  
  
Yori stopped for a moment she looked around her taking in her surroundings. She then turned to glaze at her party.  
  
"Hey, did you guys see where Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared too?"  
  
A few minutes later Yori's question had been answered. For Inuyasha suddenly landed in front of her.  
  
"We're right here."  
  
He then looked down at Kagome.  
  
"See, Kagome I told you we would make good time."  
  
Yori glanced around her once more.  
  
"This is the place. If I were you guys I would be on my guard."  
  
Kagome looked around her. She then spotted a snow-white castle with ivy vines growing up the sides.  
  
"This is where Iasha lives? It's beautiful."  
  
"Why thank-you young lady."  
  
Kagome jumped at the sound of the soft voice. Iasha's golden eyes shone through the shadows.  
  
He then stepped out of the shadows his long bronze robe trailed behind him. Kagome stifled a gasp as she stared at him. For she now understood how Shimiko had confused Inuyasha as some one else. Kagome was sure that if Iasha wasn't a full-blooded demon, he and Inuyasha would look very much alike indeed. Her eyes then spotted the blue stripes on his face, there was one on each side of his fore head as well as one blue stripe on each cheek. Iasha's deep golden eyes glazed over the strange people who stood in front of him.  
  
"If you are looking for Shimiko, she is no longer here. She left my company a few hours ago."  
  
Yori narrowed her blue-green eyes down at Iasha.  
  
"Where is she now then?"  
  
Iasha sighed as he turned to leave them.  
  
"I believe she left to find her human companions. However, I urged her not to go by now she has surely gotten herself into a trap."  
  
Yori didn't like the sound of Iasha's voice.  
  
"Where did she go Iasha? Tell me!"  
  
"She has gone and entered into Yukio's domain. I only hope she is still alive."  
  
Inuyasha was confused now, who was this Yukio person.  
  
"Hold up a minute just who the hell is this Yukio guy?"  
  
Iasha turned and stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"I take it you all know of Naraku."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, so."  
  
"Well half breed Yukio is the one who help Naraku become what his is today. There is still much that is not known. I will tell you that Yukio is even more dangerous then Naraku. Good day to you all."  
  
Iasha then headed into the shadows, he then turned half way and stared at Yori.  
  
"If you wish to save them you should go soon for tonight is the night before the new moon. I'm sure Inuyasha is already aware of it as well."  
  
His silvery white hair slowly vanished into the shadows, as he disappeared.  
  
************************************  
  
Shimiko couldn't believe any of this it all was a little fishy for her liking.  
  
"Something stinks here and I'm not talking about the air."  
  
Shimiko had used her Tempest Gale to break the metal bars that had kept her from her friends. Renjro had lifted Kiyoshi up to Shimiko first his left arm had been wounded. She sat Kiyoshi on the ground and then reached down and pulled Renjro up last.  
  
"All right, guys let's get out of here. Something isn't right and I don't think I want to find out what it is."  
  
Shimiko scooped Kiyoshi up in her arms and looked down at Renjro.  
  
"Grab a hold of my neck and hold on tight."  
  
Renjro nodded and swung himself on to Shimiko's back. Kiyoshi then looked up at Shimiko.  
  
"Shimiko, where is Yori?"  
  
"Hopefully she is still with our new friends. But if I know Yori she's out there looking for us, so let's go find them."  
  
Kiyoshi looked up at Shimiko.  
  
"What new friends?"  
  
"I think you'll like the one her name is Kagome and she came through a well. She's from the same time that you came from."  
  
"Really. I've been away for so long. I've started to forget. I miss my dad, my little sister and little brother."  
  
Shimiko looked down at him as she set his feet on the ground.  
  
"Well, maybe Kagome and Inuyasha as well as their other friends can help you get home."  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
Kiyoshi then sighed.  
  
"What is it Kiyoshi?"  
  
"If I go home I'll be leaving you, Yori and Renjro."  
  
Shimiko lifted Kiyoshi's face so then he faced her.  
  
"Don't worry about it so much we'll figure something out."  
  
Shimiko then smelled the air a little.  
  
"I smell fish cooking."  
  
Renjro and Kiyoshi looked at Shimiko.  
  
"Do you think its Yori and your friends?"  
  
The wind caught Shimiko long bronze hair and whipped it behind her.  
  
"I'm not sure but we can go take a look and find out. Hold on tight to me."  
  
Both Kiyoshi and Renjro held on to Shimiko as she jumped from tree to tree. The firelight was getting closer. Shimiko landed softly behind some bushes. However what they found cause their eyes to widen in surprise.  
  
(A/N: Sorry that's it for now. Give me five to six reviews and we'll see what I can get together thanks.) 


	10. Hanyou Against Hanyou, Yukio and Naraku'...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Lord knows I wish I did, but enough of this disclaimer.  
  
Chapter 10: Hanyou Against Hanyou, Yukio and Naraku's Despicable Plan  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Shimiko's eyes widened, as she looked though the brushes. The scene in front of her was most surprising. For Yori, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara sat around a small fire fish were being cooked inside of the fire.  
  
Inuyasha eyes darted around watchfully, his hand then slid over to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Something's here."  
  
Yori's nose twitched, her eyes then widened as a familiar smell flooded into her nose.  
  
They're alive!"  
  
Yori then flew from her seat and ran straight for Shimiko and Kiyoshi.  
  
"I was afraid that Yukio, might have done something to you."  
  
Shimiko couldn't help but smirk a little bit. Yori then looked down at Kiyoshi, who had fallen asleep in Shimiko's arms. Yori's eyes fell down to the wound on Kiyoshi left arm. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to approach Shimiko. He looked down at Kiyoshi as he slept in Shimiko's arms.  
  
"He's been injured. You should let Kagome take a look at that wound."  
  
*********************  
As the sun rose the next morning, Inuyasha became antsy, as did Shimiko.  
  
"Hey, Shimiko? How's Kiyoshi this morning do you think he can travel?"  
  
Shimiko nodded at Inuyasha and then left to speak with Kirara. Within seven minutes they were on the move through the forest. Both Shippou and Kiyoshi rode on a transformed Kirara. She had agreed to let Kiyoshi ride on her back. Inuyasha and Shimiko traveled in the front of the group, followed by Kagome, Miroku, Renjro, Kirara carrying Shippou and Kiyoshi, the traveling group then ended with Sango followed by Yori.  
  
As they reached the end of the forest, the trees started to fade away and turn in to hard red clay dirt. Both hanyous growl deeply as they entered into the barren land. Kagome started to move forward toward Inuyasha, when he threw a clawed handed back toward her stopping her.  
  
"Stay right there, Kagome. Don't move an inch."  
  
Kagome just nodded her head. Both Miroku and Sango made their way toward the front.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it? What evil do you and Shimiko sense here?"  
  
Inuyasha sneered before he looked back at the monk.  
  
"It ain't anything good I can tell you that."  
  
Shimiko nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"I will have to agree with Inuyasha on that one."  
  
A large cave made of red stone loomed over them. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Shimiko did the same with Yori, Renjro, and Kiyoshi.  
  
"You all stay here while Shimiko and I check things out."  
  
All the group members nodded as they watched Inuyasha and Shimiko disappear inside the cave.  
  
Kagome gazed over at the cave entrance, with eyes glazed with worry.  
  
'Be careful Inuyasha.'  
  
Kiyoshi's worry seemed to mirror that of Kagome.  
  
'Shimiko what if you and Inuyasha just walked into a trap. Be careful in there Shimiko.'  
  
***************************************  
  
The two inu-hanyous made their way slowly through the cave. Every one of his or her senses was on alert.  
  
"I don't like this Inuyasha. I feel as if we are walking into a trap."  
  
"Feh. Tell me something I don't already know."  
  
As Inuyasha and Shimiko walked deeper into the cave, a thin red mist rose up from the ground.  
  
A sweet tangy scent, fill the cave as the red mist started to rise higher. Shimiko's eyes widened franticly as the mist surrounded them.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha's grip loosed on the Tetsusaiga as it fell to the ground.  
  
"What the hell is this stuff?"  
  
He then struggled to move his feet forward.  
  
"Uh, I can't move. Shimiko are you ok? Can you move?"  
  
There was no answer from Shimiko. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise as Shimiko's bone staff slid from her grasp and fell to the floor. Shimiko try to move but she couldn't. She could feel her blood tingly as a strange heat started running through her veins. Shimiko then turn two glowing blue eyes toward Inuyasha.  
  
"Run while you still can Inuyasha."  
  
"Huh? What are you doing? Look I don't want to hurt you."  
  
***********************************  
  
Tension was building outside of the cave.  
  
"Where are they? Inuyasha and Shimiko should have been back by now."  
  
Miroku turned to face Kagome.  
  
"Would not worry to much about them Kagome I'm sure they are just fine."  
  
That's when Kirara started to growl. Sango looked over at her.  
  
"What is it Kirara?"  
  
That's when flames shot out from Kirara body. Her growls became louder. The red mist started to drift out of the opening of the cave. The ground in front of Kagome stared to glow purple as Kagome took a step back.  
  
"Aak."  
  
Kagome and the rest of the group stood and stared in disbelief. As Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Shimiko's Kainha (bone staff) appear in front of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
Kagome and Kiyoshi both started toward the cave.  
  
"Lady Kagome, Lord Kiyoshi please wait stop!"  
  
Just as they reached the door way the ground started to shake. Kagome screamed as she fell to the ground. Jagged rock like teeth shot up from the ground. Blocking their way inside the cave.  
  
************************************  
  
Small rocks fell from the ceiling and bounced off of Inuyasha and Shimiko's head. Inuyasha's ears flicked backwards at the sound of Kagome's scream.  
  
"Kagome. Ka..go...me!"  
  
That's when Inuyasha felt his blood pulsing through his veins. Now that the entrance to the cave was blocked, the red mist started to become thicker inside of the cave.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?"  
  
All of a sudden Inuyasha was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Shimiko what the hell are you doing. Get off of me!"  
  
Shimiko's claws dug into Inuyasha, the smell of blood rose into the air. Inuyasha stared disbelieving at the holes that were tore into the fire rat haori.  
  
"It would appear that your fire rat haori is not as strong as what you say it is."  
  
"I don't know what the hell is going on here, but this is where you get off."  
  
Inuyasha brought his legs up kicking Shimiko off of him. However before Inuyasha pulled himself off the ground, Shimiko was on him straddling him. Shimiko's voice deepened as she spoke to Inuyasha.  
  
"Why fight it Inuyasha? Give into the demon that is screaming to get out."  
  
The coppery tangy smell of blood hit Inuyasha's senses. His eyes scanned Shimiko's body for the wound. Once found he licked his lips as he watched the blood roll from the wound on Shimiko's neck. Inuyasha's golden orbs then scanned the cave for the point of injured. He then noticed some sharp jagged rocks sticking out from the cave wall. Inuyasha guessed that when he had kicked Shimiko off of him she had fell up again the wall cutting herself.  
  
Shimiko's eyes still burned a dark blue as she made her way toward Inuyasha. She then gripped Inuyasha firmly by the arms as she ran her tongue across his lips. Inuyasha shook his head trying to clear it. Shimiko's blood was becoming intoxicating; Inuyasha head swam with dizziness as he tried to focus on something else.  
  
'Kagome, That's it I'll just think about Kagome.'  
  
Inuyasha then felt his body heat start to rise.  
  
'Ok, maybe thinking about Kagome isn't a good idea?"  
  
He then felt Shimiko bring her lips to his. However Inuyasha never moved it was like he had forgotten how to move at all. The smell of Shimiko's blood tickled his nose once more. The smell was driving Inuyasha crazy.  
  
'One little taste can't hurt that much? Can it?'  
  
Inuyasha slowly drew his tongue from his mouth, and then rolled it across the cut in Shimiko's neck. The favor of Shimiko's blood caused Inuyasha's heart to beat faster exciting him, making him crave more. He then reached up and held Shimiko tightly by the forearm, his claws digging into Shimiko's own haori. Inuyasha licked Shimiko's neck once more causing her to moan in pleasure. He then placed his fangs to her neck and bit down.  
  
Shimiko jerked forward once in pain before she subdued herself fully to Inuyasha's mercy. His fangs held on to Shimiko as he slowly brought her down to the cave floor. Inuyasha growled deeply as he felt Shimiko pulling away from him. His eyes burned a fiery red as he held fast to his prize. Inuyasha and Shimiko's demon instincts had taken over their body leaving them in the mercy of each other. The red mist hovered over the two still forms as they lay in each other's arms.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED:  
  
(A/N: Well that it for this chapter. We'll all find out what happens next in Chapter 11: Inuyasha Vs. Shimiko, Yukio and Naraku's Despicable Plan Part 2. So please read and review when you can to let me know what you think. Ciao) 


	11. Inuyasha vs Shimiko, Yukio and Naraku's ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sniff sniff. However, I do own this story it was my idea as well as some of the new characters. Well enough of this disclaimer let's get to the go stuff.  
  
Chapter 11: Inuyasha vs. Shimiko, Yukio and Naraku's Despicable Plan Part 2  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Kagome and Kiyoshi ran toward the opening of the cave. A voice yelled at them from behind them.  
  
"Lady Kagome, Lord Kiyoshi wait please stop!"  
  
Just as they reached the door way jagged rock like teeth sprang up out of the ground. Blocking the entrance to the cave. Kagome screamed as she fell and landed on her butt.  
  
"Oh Lady Kagome please tell me that you're ok. Oh please be ok."  
  
Kagome stood up and rubbed her sore butt.  
  
"Ow that's smarts for you."  
  
A voice then spoke to Kagome.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok my lady?"  
  
Kagome turned to see Myoga sitting on her shoulder.  
  
"Myoga, what are you doing here? There can't be to much danger if you're here."  
  
Myoga sighed as he hopped onto Kagome's index finger.  
  
"Actually my lady it is safer outside of the cave then inside of it."  
  
Kagome was confused as she looked at Myoga.  
  
"What?"  
  
"For you see if we were to step inside of that cave now. I'm sure that Lord Inuyasha and Lady Shimiko would tear us from limb to limb."  
  
Miroku cleared his throat as he made his way toward Kagome and Myoga.  
  
"I'm afraid what Kagome is trying to say is why would they attack us?"  
  
Myoga closed his eyes before he answered.  
  
"I see. It pains me to speak of this. However, the problem lies in the red mist."  
  
This seemed to interest Miroku.  
  
"Really, how so?"  
  
"The red mist causes a hanyou's demon side to surf. Leaving them to the mercy of it. It is more then likely that the two will end up killing one another."  
  
Kagome gasped when she heard this. She gripped her bow in her right hand and reached for an arrow with her left. Kiyoshi's hands wandered to the sabers on each of his sides. Unfortunately, before anyone could stop her Kagome aimed her arrow at the jagged rocks. Kiyoshi held a saber tightly in his left hand aiming for the rocks as well. Miroku looked up just in time to see Kagome let her arrow go. Her arrow was then followed by Kiyoshi's saber.  
  
"Kagome! No don't you'll release them."  
  
But it was too late her arrow was already soaring through the air. The minute the arrow and saber hit the jagged rocks blocking the entrance they shattered. Within minutes the red mist started to fade a little. That's when a green blur zipped out of the cave and attacked Kagome. Kagome screamed as she was pinned to the ground. The demon then dug it's claws into Kagome's shoulders.  
  
Shimiko glared down at Kagome with her glowing blue eyes. Kagome gasped when her glance fell upon the wound on Shimiko's neck.  
  
[i/] 'Did Inuyasha do that?' [i/]  
  
I deep growling voice slipped from Shimiko's mouth as she looked down at Kagome.  
  
"Prepare to die."  
  
Kagome winced as Shimiko dug her claws in deeper causing blood to ooze from the wounds.  
  
'Inuyasha, where are you? Help me please.'  
  
Blood still dripped from one of Inuyasha fangs as he made his way to the opening of the cave. Just as he reached the entrance a familiar smell drifted toward his nose. The smell of blood, however, it didn't belong to just anyone.  
  
Inuyasha's fiery red eyes glowed redder as the scent of Kagome's blood drifted through his nose.  
  
"Kagome she's been injured."  
  
He slid to a stop as he looked at the scene before him; Kagome was being pinned to the ground by Shimiko. Inuyasha glanced at the others he could smell fear. They all were afraid if they moved Shimiko would kill Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked up at Shimiko with pleading eyes.  
  
"Shimiko get off of me. You're hurting me please."  
  
There was a low deep growl that came from behind Shimiko.  
  
"You heard the lady she asked you to get off of her."  
  
Shimiko tightened her gripped on Kagome as she looked up at Inuyasha. Her face showed no feeling. Inuyasha heard the sound of ripping fresh as Shimiko held tight to her. Inuyasha's growled as he spoke.  
  
"Release her now."  
  
Kagome then noticed the light cloud of mist that seemed to be hovering around Shimiko. With eyes glazed with pain Kagome called out to Miroku.  
  
"Miroku. There's a cloud of red mist around Shimiko."  
  
Miroku's eyes widened when he saw the same things Kagome did.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Miroku gripped his pray beads and prepared his wind tunnel.  
  
"Wind tunn..!"  
  
"Wait Miroku!"  
  
"Kiyoshi reached a hand out to stop him.  
  
"Let me try. Something first."  
  
Kiyoshi gripped another saber and aimed it at the red mist around Shimiko. As a blue light sprang from the saber, the mist started to fade away. However, Shimiko still kept a firm on to Kagome. Kagome cried out in pain as Shimiko's claws dug deeper into her flesh.  
  
Inuyasha's fingers cracked, as he got ready to attack. An evil grin spread across his face as he stared at Shimiko.  
  
"I said let her go! If you want to kill something why don't you try me one for size?"  
  
Inuyasha's out stretched claws dug into Shimiko's side ripping her away from Kagome.  
  
Once the two demons were far away from Kagome. Sango ran over to her.  
  
"Kagome. Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome smiled weakly up at her friend.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
Kiyoshi slowly made his way over to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, we have to stop them before they kill one another."  
  
Kagome turned to face the bloody scene before her. Both hanyous were covered in blood. Unfortunately neither one looked as if they where going to stop until the other was dead. Kagome grimaced at the scene.  
  
"Kiyoshi is right. We have to do something to stop this."  
  
Kiyoshi looked out over the group.  
  
"And I believe Kagome and I know just what to do."  
  
Kiyoshi and Kagome walked closer to the two fighting hanyous. Kiyoshi went first.  
  
"Shimiko STAY!"  
  
Shimiko's claws froze in mid swipe. Try as she might she could not move.  
  
"Damn you Kiyoshi."  
  
"Shimiko don't make me say the other one."  
  
Inuyasha smirked over at Kiyoshi.  
  
"Thanks for the help."  
  
He then started off toward Shimiko claws out. However, before he could strike out at Shimiko his ears started to ring with one word.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha screamed as the rosary pulled him face down into the ground.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Omfh.  
  
A small moan escaped Inuyasha, as he lay crushed into the ground. In the corner of Kiyoshi's eye he could see Shimiko fighting against the subduing spell. Once Kiyoshi saw a claw move he sighed.  
  
"DOWN girl!"  
  
Shimiko's red rosary glowed pink, right before dust filled the air. Once the dust had cleared everyone could see a swirly-eyed Shimiko sitting Indian style in the ground. @-@  
  
"I told her I didn't want to use it but she would listen."  
  
Kagome sighed with relief.  
  
"Do you think they will be ok?"  
  
Sango smiled lightly in front of her friend.  
  
"I'm sure they will lets get those wounds cleaned up."  
  
(A/N: Wow what a chapter uh. Well that's all for now enjoy, oh please READ & REVIEW. Thanks Ciao. ^-^ ) 


	12. Tears of Guilt on the New Moon, Strange ...

Disclaimer- Of course by now you all know that I hold no ownership on Inuyasha and Co. Right? I hope so.  
  
Chapter12: Tears of Guilt on the New Moon, Strange Changes.  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Once Sango had bandaged the wounds on Kagome's shoulders. Kagome made her way to an unconscious Inuyasha, who lay beneath a large oak tree. They all had managed to pry both Inuyasha and Shimiko from the ground.  
  
Kagome knelt down gently beside of Inuyasha and tenderly cleaned the wound on his arms and chest. The large gash in his side had all ready been taken care of. A small moan escaped from Inuyasha's lips as Kagome continued to clean his wounds. He then slowly opened his golden orbs, blinking a few times to clear his blurry vision.  
  
"Ka..go...me?"  
  
Kagome smiled softly down at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Like someone trampled me into the ground."  
  
Kagome widened her eyes in surprise. Inuyasha then smirked at Kagome.  
  
"Oh wait a minute someone did trample me into the ground. YOU!"  
  
Kagome glared back at him.  
  
"Hey it was for your own good!"  
  
******************************************  
  
Shimiko watched the scene between Inuyasha and Kagome. The sleeves of Kagome's uniform had been removed so then the wounds on her shoulders could be cleaned. Shimiko looked down at her clawed hands, which were still slightly stained with Kagome blood. She also knew that Inuyasha's blood was mixed in with her and Kagome's. Most of her serious wounds had already been taken care of. However, Shimiko had refused to speak to any of them. It hurt bad enough to even look at them if she were to speak to them her voice would end up betraying her, and the last thing she wanted them to see was her weak side.  
  
'How can they stand to look at me? They all act as if nothing happen.'  
  
Sadness reflected in her eyes as she turned away, from Inuyasha and Kagome. The smell of her own blood and that of Inuyasha's was starting to fade away. Which seemed a little strange to Shimiko, however, the scent of Kagome's remained burned into her nose. Having the need to try and cleanse herself Shimiko headed off to a near by river to be alone.  
  
******************************  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha flinched.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it?"  
  
"It's getting late, Kagome. I was hoping to be farer away from the forest. I really didn't want to be out in the open tonight."  
  
Kagome gasped. "That's right tonight is the night of the new moon."  
  
Concern and irritation coated Inuyasha words when he spoke.  
  
"I can already feel my senses weakening. I'll be as helpless as that wander that is traveling with Shimiko and Kiyoshi. I can't even see why Shimiko let him travel with them."  
  
Inuyasha's glaze then fell on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, how are you feeling? You were hurt pretty bad today too you know."  
  
Kagome's right hand reached up at touched her left shoulder.  
  
"Oh yeah, their alright. They are a little sore but they'll be alright."  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a small smile.  
  
'There she goes again putting on a brave face. She's got to be in pain. There was so much blood I thought for sure I was going to lose her.'  
  
The sky was staring to grow dark and a dozen stars shone in the sky like diamonds. Kagome looked up at the sky and sighed.  
  
"Isn't it just beautiful Inuyasha?"  
  
"It sure is Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha however, wasn't staring up at the stars but at Kagome herself. He then gently embraced Kagome into his arms. Kagome's deep chocolate eyes, held with Inuyasha's bright amber gems. His voice was soft as he spoke to her.  
  
"Kagome, today when my demon half took over, I felt nothing but the lust for blood, and the kill. But when I saw you laying there bleeding I thought I was going to lose you."  
  
Kagome's eyes were now rimmed with tears.  
  
"Inuyasha." Her voice caught in her throat as she spoke.  
  
A deep sadness shone in Inuyasha's golden eyes as he looked at Kagome.  
  
"If I were to ever lose you. I don't know what I would ever do."  
  
Suddenly before Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha's silver-white hair started to darken. His dog-ears faded away, as well as his claws and fangs. Inuyasha's keen golden eyes, darken and became dark pools of chocolate. Becoming a mirroring reflection of Kagome's own chocolate pools.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, placing his nose closer to Kagome's neck, pulling in her flowery scent. Inuyasha placed his chin on Kagome's head as she lay against his chest. He sighed with contentment, as he and Kagome stared at the stars.  
  
'When I'm like this, I feel so many human emotions; that I can't stop myself. She has never lost faith in me not once, she's always been there for me.'  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
'So why is it, that I can never do the same for her? Why do I push her away? I'm I that afraid to show her that I care for her? That deep down inside I truly do love her?'  
  
Kagome watched as a hurt look passed across Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it what's wrong?"  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry if I've hurt you. I never meant to hurt you at all. I guess that's why I push you away sometimes. I hate to see you in pain."  
  
"Inuyasha, you never...."  
  
Kagome's words were cut off as Inuyasha's lips pressed firmly against her's stealing her breath away.  
  
*****************************  
  
Shimiko was up to her neck in water, as she swam trying to erase the smell of Kagome's blood from her body. Most of the time unlike Inuyasha, she could control the demon blood that ran through her body. But today she had lost control of it. As she reached the shoreline, Shimiko felt tears slide down her cheeks. The sun had already faded into the horizon, when a soft voice spoke from behind her.  
  
"Shimiko, are you okay?"  
  
What startled Kiyoshi the most was when Shimiko turned to face him. Was instead of two bright keen amber-green eyes staring back at him. Two sad violet-brown eyes shone back at him. The half-demon that Kiyoshi had grown fond of had been replaced by a human. Kiyoshi blinked his eyes a few times.  
  
"Shimiko, what happen? Tonight is the night of the new moon, not the full moon. I don't understand."  
  
Shimiko turned her face away from Kiyoshi.  
  
"Feh. You're not the only one."  
  
Stars sparkled above them as Kiyoshi made his way toward Shimiko and sat down.  
  
"You know, no one is blaming you for what happened."  
  
A breeze caught Shimiko's long black hair and whipped it in front of her face. A hidden hurt could be seen making its way, to the surface of her eyes.  
  
"Well they should be blaming me."  
  
Shimiko turned away from Kiyoshi.  
  
"I almost killed her. I almost killed Kagome."  
  
Kiyoshi touched her softly on the shoulders.  
  
"But you didn't kill her, and I know what you're thinking and it has nothing to do with Inuyasha."  
  
Shimiko shook her head.  
  
"No you're wrong if he hadn't stopped me..I might have...."  
  
Kiyoshi reached up and placed two fingers to her mouth stopping her words. He then shook his head lightly.  
  
"Then you would have stopped yourself."  
  
Shimiko looked down at her lap.  
  
"I don't know if I would have or not? I've tried to figure out what happened in the cave. But there's nothing there. I don't have any memory of anything after I entered the cave."  
  
Kiyoshi pulled Shimiko into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her. In return Shimiko laid her cheek against his chest. Her voiced turned soft as she spoke.  
  
"If I have no memory of what happened, I'm sure Inuyasha doesn't either."  
  
Kiyoshi kissed the top of Shimiko's head, as he laid back on the ground.  
  
"We should probably be heading back to camp. The others are probably getting worried about us."  
  
Shimiko held onto Kiyoshi tighter.  
  
"Not just yet. Let's stay here a little longer."  
  
Kiyoshi then notice Shimiko shiver.  
  
"Are you cold? Here take this."  
  
Kiyoshi reached over and lifted up the blanket he had brought with him. Kiyoshi then wrapped both Shimiko and himself inside of it. Shimiko glazed up at Kiyoshi and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. In return they both kissed until they both were wrapped up in each other's passionate embraces.  
  
Shimiko drifted off to sleep with a smile on her lips as she lay against Kiyoshi's chest.  
  
***********************************  
  
Kagome gently leaned into the kiss. All of her senses were tingling from the kiss she was receiving from Inuyasha. She then pulled gently away from Inuyasha she panted.  
  
"Inu...yasha, I need to catch my breath."  
  
Kagome then noticed that Inuyasha was panting as well.  
  
"Sorry, Kagome I don't know what came over me."  
  
Kagome just smiled as she cuddled into Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha could feel the heat rising in his cheeks he was blushing. However, he could also heat rising some where else as well.  
  
"Um..Kagome what are you doing? Kagome?"  
  
As he stared at Kagome he soon realized that she had fell a sleep in his lap. Her head lay against his chest. Her breathing was soft and steady.  
  
'She fell asleep. Kagome felt asleep against me.'  
  
Inuyasha gently rubbed the back of her neck with his human hand. Causing Kagome to moan slightly in pleasure. Inuyasha sat there pulling in her scent when sleep started to pull at his senses. His eyes blinked open when he heard Kagome mumble softly in her sleep.  
  
"Inuyasha, no matter what. I will always love you."  
  
He smiled lightly as he mumbled his own response as he fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
"I love you too Kagome."  
  
*************************  
  
"I knew it, I it knew Lord Inuyasha cared deeply for Lady Kagome I just knew, but what of the young hanyou Shimiko? Lord Inuyasha will have to decide on his own."  
  
The watching figure soon hopped off to find Shimiko. However, what lay before him when he found her surprised him the most.  
  
"My, my, my Shimiko seems to be moving faster then Lord Inuyasha."  
  
He crept a little closer for a better look. What he saw up close made his eyes widen. Kiyoshi's school uniform top was unbuttoned. Revealing a slightly muscular chest. Shimiko's forest green haori top was thrown aside. However, both figures were wrapped well inside of the blue blanket Kiyoshi had brought.  
  
"Why, Myoga I didn't know you had a fondness for others mates."  
  
Myoga jumped and turned to see whom the soft voice had belonged too.  
  
"Lord Yashiro, what a nice surprise."  
  
Yashiro glanced quickly over to his sister and then turned away.  
  
"Yes indeed it is I'm sure."  
  
Yashiro's bronze eyes looked down at Myoga as the light wind blew his white and bronzed streaked hair.  
  
"As you can see Myoga. Shimiko has completed her mating with Kiyoshi."  
  
"But Shire what about the cave?"  
  
"What might have happened or did not happen will not be mention after this moment. Understand?"  
  
Myoga nodded, "Yes my lord."  
  
"For neither my younger sister, nor Inuyasha has any memory of what happened. When the time is right they will remember and then choices will have to be made unless fate decides to step in and from what I have seen it all ready has."  
  
(A/N: That's all wow this was the longest chapter I have written. Please R&R and tell me what you think.) 


	13. Test of True Emotions, Forgotten Memory

Disclaimer- Still hold no claim on Inuyasha and Co. ok. So on with the story.  
  
(A/N: Sorry but I have to say this. Just to let you guys know I base my story on the anime. (I know a lot of people don't like it, but it's what I watch.) In the anime his eyes are brown. I swear I checked. (Or at least they look brown to me on the anime.) So just bare with me.)  
  
Chapter 13: The Test of True Emotions, Forgotten Memories  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Inuyasha yawned and blinked his eyes, as the sun rose over the horizon. He felt something warm lying against him. Inuyasha glanced down at his chest, the sweet flowery scent of Kagome drifted to his senses. That's when he felt his human form changing back to his hanyou form.  
  
"Wow, I almost slept through my transformation. Then again it's nice just being here with Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha's black hair returned to it's beautiful silvery-white, his eyes to their bright piercing gold. Once the transformation was completed, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's sleeping form.  
  
'Kagome, if you only knew how I feel about you. But you can never know you would be in danger if I ever told you.'  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Kikyo, how I feel about you is true I do care about you. In order to protect Kagome from you I will give myself freely to you. If only to keep Kagome safe from you.'  
  
When the smell of blood drifted to Inuyasha's nose he glanced down at Kagome. Then to his left hand that had been resting on Kagome's neck. He noticed two horizontal marks on Kagome's neck. Inuyasha's frightened eyes watched as small drops of blood escaped from the wounds.  
  
'Did I just do that to Kagome? No, I couldn't have.'  
  
He then looked down at two of his claws on his left hand. There was the slightest smell of Kagome's blood upon them. Inuyasha stared in horror at his left hand; he then gently removed his haori and wrapped it around Kagome. Inuyasha then lowered her gently to the ground. Once he was sure she was safe, Inuyasha took off to clear his head.  
  
As Inuyasha sat on top of a tall hill over looking a riverbank of clear blue water, he kept questioning himself; over and over again inside of his mind.  
  
'Why did I do that to her? I hurt her and I don't know why.'  
  
Inuyasha's right hand then quickly went to his neck and he slapped it. He then noticed something floating to the ground.  
  
"Oh, Myoga it's you. What do you want? Besides lunch."  
  
The flat body of Myoga spoke as it hit the ground.  
  
"It is always a pleasure biting you, Lord Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha eyed the flea for a moment.  
  
"Now, what are you up too?"  
  
Myoga hopped on to Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"I followed you here to hopefully answer the questions, that have been plaguing your mind my lord."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Myoga with wide eyes.  
  
"What do you know about what I'm thinking right now?"  
  
Myoga answered him in a calm steady voice.  
  
"You are concerned over the two marks that you left on Lady Kagome are you not?"  
  
Smoke spiraled above Inuyasha's head.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't see anything on Kagome's neck."  
  
Inuyasha then turned away from Myoga.  
  
"Just as I expected, my lord you do carry feelings for Kagome. Lord Inuyasha when you saw the drops of blood oozing from the back of Kagome's neck, did you feel the desire to taste it?"  
  
Inuyasha's reaction was that of total shock.  
  
"What! Are you crazy? No. So what if I did?"  
  
"It is just as I thought your demon half yearns for you to take a mate, for without your knowledge you have done so."  
  
"However, you never let yourself feel those feelings unless you are in your human form."  
  
Inuyasha sneered at Myoga.  
  
"Your crazy you old flea. Feh. Why would I choose Kagome as a mate?"  
  
'As if I don't know, how dumb can I be? Kagome is smart and she's really caring. She's pretty too I mean how can you miss it?"  
  
Myoga then questioned Inuyasha one more time.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, do you have any memory of anything that happened inside of the Red Mist Caves?"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he looked at Myoga.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
Myoga sighed as he looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"How unfortunate, my Lord. It is truly a shame."  
  
Inuyasha eyes raised in question, as he gently picked Myoga up between his fingers.  
  
"What the hell, are you talking about Myoga? Do you know something that I don't?"  
  
"Sadly Lord Inuyasha, I do not. There is one thing that is bothering me."  
  
Inuyasha frowned down at Myoga.  
  
"And what's that Myoga?"  
  
"The bite mark that was on Shimiko yesterday."  
  
"Yeah so what of it?"  
  
Myoga blinked his eyes at Inuyasha.  
  
"You mean you really don't remember how she got it?"  
  
Inuyasha pressed his fingers against Myoga.  
  
"If I knew how she got it stupid. I wouldn't be asking you now would I!"  
  
*************************  
  
Shimiko jerked quickly awake, she sat up to see Kiyoshi still sleeping beside her. She got up quietly as her blackish-brown lighten and became bronze once more. Her eyes returned back to their bright amber- green. As she stood by the river's edge images flashed before her mind's eye.  
  
~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~  
  
A demon Inuyasha with red glowing eyes had grabbed her tightly by her neck with his fangs. He had then forced himself one her savagely. The dream then shifted to a little boy staring back at her with golden eyes.  
  
"Mommy? Help me mommy don't let them hurt me."  
  
A large gray wolf demon appeared out of the shadows and grabbed the child. Shimiko had reached out to grab him only to grab air.  
  
"Nooooooo! Don't take him."  
  
"Mooooommmmy!"  
  
The little boy's voice soon faded into the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That had been when Shimiko had jerked awake. Shimiko placed a clawed hand to her head as she shook it.  
  
"What does it all mean I don't understand?"  
  
She jumped as a voice spoke behind her.  
  
"You okay, Shimiko? We should be heading back now."  
  
Shimiko looked over at Kiyoshi and shook her head.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Let's get a move on."  
  
************************  
  
Yori looked over at Shimiko and Kiyoshi as they made their way back into the camp.  
  
"Well at least you two have made it back. So how come you and Kiyoshi didn't come back last night?"  
  
Shimiko gave Yori a look of disgust as she listened to Yori's singsong voice.  
  
Keh. Like it's any of your business."  
  
Yori batted her eyelashes at Shimiko.  
  
"Well, soorrrrrryyy."  
  
Shimiko folded her arms over one another.  
  
"Is Renjro up yet? We need to get moving."  
  
Both Kiyoshi and Yori looked shocked as they looked at Shimiko. Kiyoshi responded first.  
  
"Shimiko, I thought we were going to travel with Inuyasha and the others for a while?"  
  
Shimiko sighed as she looked from Kiyoshi to Yori.  
  
"Fine we'll stay here, until Kagome and Inuyasha return."  
  
She then leapt from one tree to another, as Kiyoshi called out to her.  
  
"Shimiko where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to go scout the area."  
  
With that said, she vanished into the trees. Miroku spoke from behind Kiyoshi.  
  
"It would appear that Shimiko's attitude is no different then Inuyasha's."  
  
Sango spoke from behind Miroku.  
  
"She seems so quiet most of the time, as well as gentle. And yet she can be as rude as Inuyasha."  
  
Kiyoshi shook his head.  
  
"No you're wrong. She's not usually like this. Something is wrong; something has to be upsetting her. I wish I knew what?"  
  
*****************************  
  
As Shimiko sat down on a tree branch, she thought to herself.  
  
'I can't tell anyone about this dream. At least not until I know what it means."  
  
Shimiko looked down toward the ground only to see Inuyasha standing below the tree.  
  
'Inuyasha? Did we mate with one another, yesterday inside of the cave? Was that little boy I saw in my dream our son?'  
  
Shimiko had to admit that the boy had looked a bit like Inuyasha. Only the boy's silver hair had been a dark silver, almost gray. However, he had, had the same golden eyes as Inuyasha. That's when Shimiko heard Inuyasha call her name.  
  
"Hey, Shimiko you around here? I need to talk to you."  
  
Shimiko dropped gracefully down beside Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"It's about yesterday in the cave. Do you remember anything that happened after we entered the cave?"  
  
Shimiko's eyes burned into Inuyasha as she lied.  
  
"No. Do you?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"No I was hoping you had."  
  
Shimiko then smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"You should get back to Kagome."  
  
Shimiko turned to leave then looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh and Inuyasha the mark you made on Kagome's neck will fade in a few days. However, it will never go away. You should let your feelings be know to her."  
  
Inuyasha stared after her.  
  
"Wait how do you know?"  
  
When Shimiko turned to look at Inuyasha the wind whipped around Shimiko allowing him to pick up Kiyoshi's scent that lay upon her.  
  
"I know Inuyasha, because I now have a mate for life. Go ahead and try to hide your feelings, as well as the wanting that you feel for a mate. You do that and your body will betray you. Trust me this month will be hard for you to bare."  
  
Shimiko then made her way away from Inuyasha. She knew that if he didn't act in his hanyou form, his demon half just might do it for him and it wouldn't be pretty. However, only time would tell. ***************************************  
  
Inuyasha made his way back to where he had let Kagome sleep. Her body was exhausted from yesterday and he knew Kagome needed to rest. As Inuyasha knelt down beside Kagome's sleeping form he took in her beauty. He then felt heat rise from inside him. There was a part of him that wanted to taste her, but he wouldn't let it. He would protect Kagome even if it meant protecting her from himself.  
  
"Hey, Kagome it's time to get up ok."  
  
Kagome yawned as she looked at Inuyasha.  
  
'Was he just being nice to me?'  
  
Kagome then remembered the heated kiss they have shared last night in each other's arms. Inuyasha then knelt down beside her.  
  
"Come on get on. We got a lot of traveling to do before you go home next month."  
  
Kagome nodded her head as she climbed on. Inuyasha thought to himself as he jumped from tree to tree.  
  
'Do you worry Kagome I won't ever let my demon half hurt you. I don't care what anyone says I just couldn't do that to you.'  
  
(A/N: That's it for this chapter hope you liked. Oh it's going to get better. R&R please. Oh and if you want to flame me keep them low. Thanks, Ciao InuShemeeko) 


	14. Kagome's Diary, and the Sealed Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do own Shimiko, and Kiyoshi, Yashiro and anyone who is in my story that is not on the show.  
  
Chapter 14: Kagome's Diary, and the Sealed Fate  
By InuShemeeko  
  
/Kagome Writing in her diary/  
  
'Wow, it's hard to believe that I'll spend a whole month here in Feudal Japan. Then again I hard to believe that I have spent just about two years of my life here.'  
  
'Not that I'm complaining, anyway I'm going home in a little bit. Today is my seventeenth birthday, if you think about it it's hard to believe that I've made it this far but I have.'  
  
'I'm just not sure what Inuyasha will think about me leaving. I haven't been home in a good five months so I'm hoping he'll give me a break today. I hope.'  
  
'Oh there is one strange thing I have noticed lately. Shimiko sure has become edgy. She disappears for hours and doesn't tell anyone where she is going it's weird. Almost as if she was hiding something from us.'  
  
Kagome then rested her pen against her chin.  
  
'Come to think of it, when ever Yori or Inuyasha try to talk to her she disappears. Although, I could say the same thing about Inuyasha, he acts like he wants to talk to me about something. But when I ask him about it he brushes me off and then disappears. There's also something strange about his eyes when he looks at me now. It's like he wants to devour me or something.'  
  
'Just the other day I caught him watching me as I got dress. I never imagined Inuyasha doing something like that but he did. What should I do? I mean I do have feelings for him. I know he's kissed me twice. But Kikyo is always on his mind. How do I tell him how I feel? I'm afraid if I tell him he'll just turn me away. I just can't bear the thought of losing him.'  
  
'I really do love you Inuyasha. I just wish I meant more to him then just being his shard detector.'  
  
'Wish I could tell Inuyasha how I feel. Please tell me what I should do?'  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Without warning Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome what'cha doing there, you writing a book or something?"  
  
Kagome slammed her diary closed she then hurriedly stood up.  
  
"No, I was just getting ready to go home thank-you. I'll be back in two days ok bye."  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome hurried to the well and jump in. It was then Inuyasha caught sight of a few pages flutter from Kagome's diary. Inuyasha picked the pages from the ground, he the called after her.  
  
"Hey, wait Kagome you drop these scroll pages!"  
  
However, his words just floated to the wind for Kagome was gone.  
  
"Feh. Well I'm not going after her. She'll just have to wait to get these stupid pages back."  
  
Inuyasha then stalked off to the god tree, he need to be on guard his senses as well as his strength would be leaving him tonight. He would be on guard for the whole day he had to be ready for anything.  
  
**************************************  
  
Hours later back at Kagome's house.  
  
"Wow, today was great, I spend the whole day with my family and friends."  
  
Kagome glanced over at her door. Her mother had just left moments ago. The things that she had told her had freaked her out. Twenty minutes ago she had come in to her room. Telling her that she thought she was old enough to make her own choices in life.  
  
#Flashback#  
  
Kagome's mother had asked her if she could come in for a little while. What her mother had said next had surprised her the most.  
  
"Kagome, I would like to talk to you about your friend Inuyasha?"  
  
She tried not to blush at mention of Inuyasha's name, but she knew she was.  
  
"Sure, okay what about him?"  
  
"I realize that the two of you have had your problems in the past. I will have to say that it is strange that a half demon has feelings for my daughter. I guess that is something I will have to get use to."  
  
Kagome stared at her mother for a little while.  
  
"Mom, what are you talking about?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly at her daughter.  
  
"Kagome, I've seen the way he looks at you, and how you look at him as well."  
  
Kagome couldn't hide the bush that crept into her cheeks. Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome a long square box. Kagome looked down at it.  
  
"Mom what is this?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome one more time.  
  
"Kagome, all I am asking you is to follow your heart where ever it may lead you."  
  
With that said she left.  
  
"Is this what I think it is? Why would she give me something like this for my birthday?"  
  
*************************  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help it. Shimiko was right. The last couple of weeks had been killer for him. Kagome's scent was driving him crazy. It had never affected him in his hanyou form before, just his human one.  
  
"There is no way I'm going after her."  
  
However, before he knew what happened. He was going though the well.  
  
"What the hell am I doing? Oh well I'm here I might as well see what she's up too."  
  
As Inuyasha sat perched on Kagome's window he could see her sleeping form on the bed.  
  
"Damn she asleep. Well I guess I'll just lay this paper on her desk."  
  
However, when Inuyasha turned to leave he could help but stare at her sleeping form.  
  
'Wow, I never really realized how beautiful Kagome was.'  
  
Kagome slowly started to open her eyes only to find Inuyasha looking at her. He seemed deep in thought.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh? Oh Kagome you're awake. I was just getting ready to go, I wanted to make sure you were ok."  
  
As he started to turn away from her, Kagome reached out and touch his arm.  
  
"Wait, Inuyasha please stay."  
  
"You really want me to stay with you?"  
  
Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
As Inuyasha stood there and stared at her he became lost to Kagome heart and soul. Their lips lightly brushed against each other.  
  
"Kagome, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Her only response was, "I'm not afraid of you Inuyasha. I'm not afraid."  
  
Inuyasha's voice became deep.  
  
"Kagome, I've never been with anyone before. Hell I've never really felt like this before."  
  
Kagome blushed lightly as she looked away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha took in each different scent of her body. For he knew that soon he would lose the ability to smell her unless he was close to her. He then blinked when he noticed that Kagome was blushing.  
  
"Oh. Sorry I guess this is new to you too? Huh Kagome?"  
  
Kagome fingered the bottom of her flannel nightgown.  
  
"Mmmhum."  
  
Inuyasha golden orbs of glowing light, danced with Kagome own chocolate orbs.  
  
"I see. Kagome I.."  
  
Then before Inuyasha knew what he was doing he reached a clawed hand down and lifted Kagome's chin up. Kagome could feel herself becoming light headed.  
  
'Inuyasha smells like the forest and of fresh river water.'  
  
She took in another breath.  
  
'The forest smell almost smells like fresh cut pines.'  
  
Inuyasha leaned forward capturing Kagome's lips with his own. He felt all Kagome's scents swarm at him before all of them but one remained, Kagome's sweet flowery scent. Kagome was so wrapped up within the surprising kiss from Inuyasha, that she didn't even notice Inuyasha's hair as it started to darken.  
  
************************************  
  
Shimiko glanced around her as she leaned her back against the bark of the tree she was standing in. That's went the smell of a rushing river came to her nose. However, she paid no attention to it. She just watched as the sky darkened.  
  
'I told you so Inuyasha. I just hope you know what you really want and what you are doing.'  
  
Her sensitive bronze ears picked up the soft sound of feet treading across the ground. Shimiko knew who it was and called him on it.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do then follow me around Yasahiro? It gets annoying when your big brother starts following you around you know."  
  
Yasahiro laughed lightly as he placed his right hand over the ground. Causing a group of vines to shoot up from the ground and up to the branch where Shimiko stood. He then climbed freely up the vine until he reached the top.  
  
"Your mood matches the night sky tonight. I wonder what could have cause the change in your moods as of late?"  
  
Yasahiro raised his knowing bronze eyes to meet, the amber-green ones of his sister. Shimiko then frowned at her brother right before her eyes widen, for she now under stood the look in her brother's eyes.  
  
"When do you plan on telling your lover, little sister?"  
  
Shimiko narrowed her eyes once again at her brother.  
  
"My lover?"  
  
Yasahiro once again grinned at Shimiko.  
  
"Lover, husband, MATE, whatever it is that you and Kiyoshi call one another."  
  
"He is my MATE and husband. What difference is it what we call each other?"  
  
The night wind grabbed a hold of Shimiko's bronze hair and whipped it about her. The same was done with Yasahiro's long bronze and white striped hair.  
  
"You have at least told Inuyasha of the chance have you not?"  
  
Shimiko turned away from her brother she refused to look at him. Yasahiro's eyes widened in complete shock; when he realized why she had turned away from him.  
  
"You have not said anything to Inuyasha as well. Surly you realize that you can not keep this secret for long, for in a few weeks from now it will come out."  
  
Shimiko could stand it anymore. Her brother was butting his nose too much into her life, and it was driving her crazy. Before Shimiko knew what she was doing, she had grabbed the front of her brother shirt. Her eyes glowed a light blue as her anger coursed through her veins. Shimiko then growled lightly at Yasahiro.  
  
"Who and when I tell them is my business, not yours. So stay out of my business, brother or not you piss me of again and I might not be able to stop myself."  
  
Yasahiro could not help the shiver that ran through him as he stared into his sisters glowing eyes. Shimiko released her hold on her brother as a scream echoed through the forest coming from the direction of the village.  
  
"YORI!"  
  
The smell of renegade wolfs drifted to her keen nose. With out another word she leapt from the tree and headed off toward the village.  
  
****************************  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
Sango let her boomerang soar toward the large gray wolves as they head toward the downed coyote-demon. Shippou leapt over to the injured coyote-demon's side as four of the village children hid behind them.  
  
"Yori, are you alright? Can you hear me?"  
  
Yori winced as she held on to the gash that was in her side. She grimaced as she looked up at Shippou.  
  
"I'll be find Shippou don't worry about me."  
  
Shippou knew she was lying her blue-green eyes were glazed over in pain. He could also see the blood that was seeping to the ground. Shippou winced as Sango boomerang tore into two of the gray wolves that were headed toward them. Two of the larger wolves were able to dodge the boomerang and continued to head toward them.  
  
Shippou huddled close to the children and Yori as he waited for the wolves to attack them. As Shippou looked up he saw Kiyoshi standing in front of them, holding off the wolves with his sabers. Shoi the larger of the two wolves suddenly over came one of Kiyoshi's glowing Sabers. Shoi then stuck Kiyoshi across the chest tearing into his uniform, throwing Kiyoshi to the ground.  
  
"Oh no Kiyoshi!"  
  
************************************  
  
Shimiko zipped through the forest trying to get to the village as quick as she could. She was closing in on the village when a familiar smell slammed into her nose. The smell of Kiyoshi's blood hung with her to the point where she was sure she was going to be sick.  
  
'Just hold on Kiyoshi I coming.'  
  
*******************************************  
  
Miroku had beat off the last of his wolves. As he glanced around him he found Sango, Kirara, and Renjro were still busy with their own wolves. Miroku's gray-blue eyes soon fell upon the wound Yori and the wound and unconscious Kiyoshi. Miroku then looked over at Sango and yelled.  
  
"Stand back, as a prepare to unleash the wind tunnel."  
  
Miroku gripped the beads that sealed the cursed wind tunnel.  
  
"Wind Tunnel!"  
  
A faint buzzing could be heard from afar. Heading faster toward them at top speed. Miroku lifted his eyes to the sky as the sound became closer.  
  
"Naraku's poisonous insects. Damn."  
  
Miroku quickly sealed the hole in his cursed right hand. He then looked over at Shippou as he used foxfire to hold off the wolves as best he could. A lower ranking wolf leapt at Miroku as he whipped his staff through the air smacking the wolf between the eyes. Without warning a second leapt up catching Miroku off guard. He waited for the wolf's fang to close in on him but they never did. For the wolf was whisked away into nothingness.  
  
Shimiko had arrived just in time to see a wolf leapt up at Miroku from behind.  
  
"Tempest Gale!"  
  
Miroku then nodded toward Shippou and Yori.  
  
"I'll be fine, go help them."  
  
Shimiko gracefully landed in front of Shippou and the four small village children, as well as her wound mate and friend.  
  
"You're about to die half breed."  
  
A strong wind whipped Shimiko's bangs away from her face. Revealing two bright glowing light blue eyes.  
  
"Make your move and then we'll see whose stands wolf boy."  
  
(A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More great stuff is to come. Please Read & Review thanks, Ciao. InuShemeeko) 


	15. Dark Hearts, and Love's Deep Embrace

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so don't bother me about it.  
  
(A/N: The chapter is for all of you guys you have read my last two chapters.)  
  
Chapter 15: Dark Hearts and Love's Deep Embrace  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Yukio's maroon eyes burned with malice as he watched Naraku leave his palace.  
  
"How dare he come here, and medal in my plans. The sun will set soon for Naraku I will see to it myself."  
  
Yukio turned on his heel as he walked to the window. A small fire demon stood by the door and a waited Yukio's orders.  
  
"You may yet not be out of my reach Shimiko. You shall die the same death of that of your mother."  
  
As Yukio turned back to face the fire demon, his long brown braid whipped to the side. Yukio's maroon eyes burned with a dark and knowing fire.  
  
"Malu, go and summon Shoi back to me before he his killed."  
  
The small fire demon stuttered.  
  
"Y-Yes-sssss, my lord Yukio. Bu-ttttt, I thought you wanted him to kill her?"  
  
Yukio garnet eyes burned with pleasure.  
  
"Yes, indeed at first I did want him to kill her. However, I now have bigger plans for her. Now go and bring Shoi back to me."  
  
**************************************  
  
Inuyasha brown eyes glazed down at Kagome as she slept. Last night had been wonderful. After what they had shared in each other's arms he had a feeling that he would never let Kagome go. Kagome opened her eyes slowly as she smiled up at Inuyasha. The sky was becoming light as the sun rose into the sky.  
  
"Kagome, I want to make you mine forever. Do I have your permission to do so?"  
  
Kagome slowly nodded her head yes. As Inuyasha's hair started to lighten. Once Inuyasha felt himself changing back to his hanyou form. He pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss as he placed his right hand on Kagome's neck. Heat rolled from their bodies as the kiss became more heated. Inuyasha's eyes flashed a ruby red as he felt his claws pierced into the tender flesh of Kagome's neck. Kagome became rigged when she felt Inuyasha's claws dig into her neck.  
  
Inuyasha then pulled her hair away from her neck. He then pulled Kagome into his lap. A possessive growl slipped from Inuyasha's lips, as he stared at the blood on Kagome's neck. Inuyasha then placed his tongue against the wound he had made. Licking the blood away, the blood flow had stopped within a few seconds. Inuyasha voice became husky as he spoke to Kagome.  
  
"Now, you belong to me in every sense of the word. Not even that stupid wolf dog would dream of taking you away from me."  
  
Kagome's chocolate eyes widened as she slowly turned her sore neck to face Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, you mean that we're like married now?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"If you want to look at it that way yes. Does that bother you?"  
  
Kagome's raven hair bounced as she shook her head.  
  
"No, I was just a little surprised is all."  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes widened as he gently lifted his new mate away from him. Kagome then cased worried eyes down at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"I smell blood lots of it."  
  
"Huh, where is it coming from?"  
  
Inuyasha leapt to Kagome's window.  
  
"It's coming from the well. Let's go Kagome."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Kagome grabbed her bag and then climbed onto Inuyasha's back.  
  
******************************************  
  
Malu soon found him self on a battle ground, his eyes smiled at the carnage that the renegade wolves had left through out the village. Malu's coal black eyes fell upon Shoi as he prepared to attack Shimiko.  
  
"Shoi, enough the master wishes to see you now."  
  
Before Shoi could respond, he disappeared into a burst of black flames. Within seconds he appeared in front of Yukio. Yukio seductive voice was husky as he spoke.  
  
"Your men have done well. I am pleased with the work they have done. I am aware of the lost of men that you had suffered. I shall repay you with new soldiers as soon as possible."  
  
Shoi kneeled in front of Yukio.  
  
"I thank you my lord. I will do as you wish of me. What of lord Naraku?"  
  
Yukio's blood colored robes drug behind him across the marble floors of his palace.  
  
"You shall leave Naraku to me."  
  
Shoi nodded in response.  
  
*******************************************  
  
With Shoi gone Shimiko rushed to Kiyoshi's side. However, once the sense of blood drifted and coated Shimiko's sense of smell she found herself fighting the urge to vomit. The smell of blood was sickening to her that she couldn't even stand to be near Kiyoshi. Which tore at Shimiko's heart, because she couldn't stand seeing him hurt, but the smell of the blood throughout the village drove her away.  
  
When she was sure that she was a mile from the village. Shimiko then emptied her stomach of all its contents. She could still smell blood in the air; she then looked over at her left shoulder to see a gash in it. Shimiko slowly placed a clawed hand over the small growing bulge of her stomach. She knew that she would have to tell Kiyoshi today that he was going to be a father.  
  
'What do I tell Inuyasha, he could be the father as well?'  
  
Before she could answer her self she felt her mind and body fall into a dark void as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
**********************************  
  
Kiyoshi winced as he looked down at the claw marks on his chest. He then remembered Shimiko she had been here a few minutes ago, now she was gone. Kirara made her way over to Kiyoshi. It was like she could sense how desperate Kiyoshi was to find Shimiko. Kiyoshi turned and looked at Kirara.  
  
"Kirara, can you track down Shimiko?"  
  
Kirara leapt into the air with Kiyoshi on her back as she took off toward the smell of Shimiko's scent.  
  
********************************  
  
When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived in the village. Sango, Miroku and Renjro and Keade where taking care of the wounded.  
  
"There must have been some battle here last night."  
  
"You said it Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both spotted Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Hey Miroku, Sango you guys alright?"  
  
Miroku and Sango looked up from what they were doing.  
  
"We are both fine Inuyasha."  
  
Sango came up to Kagome.  
  
"Yes, but Yori was injured and Kirara, Kiyoshi, and Shimiko are missing."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Sango with soft eyes. He could tell that Sango was worried about them.  
  
"Don't worry Sango we'll find them I promise."  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha I know we will."  
  
Sango watched as Inuyasha wrapped a protective arm around Kagome's waist. What peeked her interest more was what she saw when the wind blew Kagome's raven hair away from her neck.  
  
'Are those claw marks on Kagome's neck. I've heard rumors that dog demon mark their mates in such a manner. Could Inuyasha and Kagome really...?'  
  
Sango blushed lightly at the thought.  
  
****************************  
  
It did not take Kirara long to find the spot where Shimiko lay. Kiyoshi's brown eyes widened as he stared at the large gash in Shimiko's shoulder. Kiyoshi then stared at Kirara as she stood her ground and growled softly, when Yasahiro suddenly appeared beside of Kiyoshi.  
  
"Yasahiro."  
  
Yasahiro's right hand glowed a brilliant yellow as he waved it over Kiyoshi's chest, the claw marks that had been on Kiyoshi's chest quickly faded away. He then placed his left hand over the bulge in Shimiko's abdomen area. A bright red and pink light reflected off of Yasahiro's hand as his ears picked up two steady heartbeats. The larger one Yasahiro knew belonged to Shimiko while the smaller one was that of the child that grew within her womb.  
  
Kiyoshi looked at Yasahiro with confused eyes as he watched him lower his hand away from Shimiko.  
  
"What are you doing aren't you going to heal Shimiko's wound?"  
  
"No I can not."  
  
"I don't understand? You healed my why not your sister's?"  
  
"I healed your wounded to help Shimiko's scents. The smell of blood was making her ill. She may be weak for a day or two, if that is the case let her rest. Shimiko should heal nicely on her own, for she and the child does not seem to be in danger."  
  
Kiyoshi's eyes drifted to Shimiko's abdomen area as he then place his right hand over the small bulge. He then looked up at Yasahiro.  
  
"Shimiko is pregnant, you mean I'm going to be a father?"  
  
Yasahiro smiled as he looked over at Kiyoshi.  
  
"Yes, you are indeed. However, there is a small chance that the child could be Inuyasha's."  
  
"So, something did happen in the cave that day?"  
  
Yasahiro just nodded his head, before he spoke again.  
  
"However, neither my little sister, nor Inuyasha truly know what happened that day. I only know that on that day, their demon instincts were set free. The desire to mate was opened up, that desire and need is too strong for them to ignore. "  
  
Kiyoshi voice was steady when he spoke.  
  
"I don't care if Inuyasha is the father. I will love it not matter what. For the child is also a part of Shimiko."  
  
Kiyoshi then looked at Yasahiro once more.  
  
"Wait, you never really answered my question."  
  
"If I were to heal her. The child in her could in turn start to grow faster. That is why I would prefer for my sister to heal herself."  
  
The wind soon picked up and within seconds Yasahiro vanished. Kiyoshi caught Yashiro's voice in the wind.  
  
"Take my sister home and care for her. The months will be moving faster, enjoy the time you have with Shimiko. Show her that you do truly love her."  
  
********************************  
  
Sango turned away from Kagome and Inuyasha as she caught sight of Kirara.  
  
"Kirara!"  
  
Inuyasha and the others turned toward Sango's voice. A wounded Yori made her way towards Kirara and Kiyoshi who carried a unconscious Shimiko.  
  
(A/N: This looks like a good place to stop. Hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to R&R Thanks Ciao) 


	16. Girl Talk, Secrets, and The New Demon, O...

Disclaimer: Once again, I will tell you that I don't own Inuyasha and Co.  
  
Chapter 16: Girl Talk, Secrets, and the New Demon Oh My!  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Kagome sighed as she slid into the warm water. The warm water felt good against her tired body. She thought to herself as the warm water soaked into her body.  
  
'Wow, it's now been a month and a half since my birthday.'  
  
Kagome blushed lightly as she recalled what had happened the night of her birthday. She was brought back to her senses when a voice spoke from behind her.  
  
"Mind if I join you Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked to her side to see Shimiko standing there.  
  
"You want to join me in the hot springs?"  
  
Shimiko nodded her head at Kagome.  
  
"Yes, I would, that is if it is alright with you."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Shimiko.  
  
"Yes, of course you can."  
  
Shimiko disrobed and then slid into the water.  
  
"Ahhhh. That hits the spot."  
  
Now that she was so close to Kagome. Shimiko picked up on a scent that she had not smelled before. She then caught Kagome glazing down on her grown abdominal area. Kagome realized she had been staring when Shimiko's amber-green eyes connected with her brown. She then quickly looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been staring."  
  
Shimiko smiled softly over at her.  
  
"It's fine, Kagome. I should be the one saying I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome looked back over at Shimiko.  
  
"Sorry for what Shimiko?"  
  
*****************************************  
  
A pair of keen green eyes scanned their surroundings. As a K-9 nose smelled the air. A pair of pointy fuzzy orange dog ears with black and brown spots on then flicked back and froth as they listened to each sound of the forest. The winter wind blew her orange hair into her face. A mumbled curse passed from her lips as she looked around.  
  
"Damn you to hell Yasahiro. Wait till I get my claws on you."  
  
The female demon sighed as she sat down on a log. She hated her family sometimes. However, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stay mad at her human mother for long. It broke her heart to be labeled a half- breed. Her father had also been labeled a half-breed. However, it had not been humans, who had labeled him, it had been other demons. Leiko sighed once more as she thought about her father's family tree.  
  
Leiko's father Haku had been half dog demon and half fox demon. However the fox in Haku had never really surfaced. It wasn't until Leiko came along did the fox show itself. Leiko had always guessed the spots had come from the dog demon in her father.  
  
Leiko jerked on the turquoise beads that Yasahiro had placed on her neck. Leiko noticed that there were cravings on the beads; bone beads were laced in with the turquoise ones. Her green eyes flashed with anger as she thought back to what Yasahiro had told her.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
"The necklace I have placed on your neck is to make sure you protect my sister while she is in her delicate condition. Disobey or try to run and there will be a price."  
  
He had then turned and looked at her with his beautiful bronze eyes. She could have gotten lost in those eyes that day. However, she had let her pride get the best of her. Leiko had tried to go in the direction away from Shimiko and she had gotten zapped so of course she had to go back and do as she had been asked.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
Leiko shook her head all in all Yasahiro was very kind and caring. When protecting the ones he loved he could become hard and firm. The way Yasahiro looks at her sometimes Leiko wonders if protecting his sister was all he truly wanted from her.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what Shimiko was referring too.  
  
"Oh. You're talking about what happened in the cave between you and Inuyasha."  
  
Shimiko nodded her head in response.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you know that there is a chance that the pups I carry could both be Inuyasha's."  
  
Kagome could see the regret and sorrow in Shimiko's eyes. She slowly reached out and touched Shimiko's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, I don't blame either one of you. You and Inuyasha weren't yourselves."  
  
Shimiko looked over at Kagome and smiled before she made a comment about the mark on her neck.  
  
"I see that you and Inuyasha have become one with one another."  
  
Kagome blushed lightly as she nodded. She then realized her right hand lay on her abdominal area. However, Kagome did not move her hand away. Shimiko glanced over at Kagome and saw where her right hand lay. She smiled lightly over at her.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure it won't be long before you conceive a child for Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome couldn't hide the bright blush that slipped into her cheeks. She then had realized that Shimiko had seen where her hand was. A voice spoke to Kagome and Shimiko from a distance behind the bushes.  
  
"Hey, Kagome are you and Shimiko finished we need to get moving."  
  
The two females knew that the voice belonged to Inuyasha. Kagome replied softly back to him.  
  
"Coming Inuyasha."  
  
Now dried cleaned and feeling refreshed Kagome and Shimiko and Co. moved on their journey. As they made their way down a narrow path, Kagome stopped suddenly and gasped. When Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up Kagome's gasp and turned quickly to face her.  
  
"Kagome. What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"There's a pretty big demon heading this way, and it's got a jewel shard with it."  
  
Inuyasha then unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Let him come I'm ready for him."  
  
Within seconds Inuyasha got his wish as a huge puma demon crashed into the clearing. Unfortunately before Inuyasha could attack, the cat's huge massive claws hit Inuyasha across the chest. The demon's attack had carried such a punch; Inuyasha was tossed backwards into a tree. The tree then slip in half from the force of Inuyasha's impact. Kagome screamed as she watched Inuyasha fly through the air.  
  
"Inu...yasha!"  
  
Kagome then turned quickly to go and run toward Inuyasha. However, Shimiko's voice stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Kagome, don't move!"  
  
The large feral demon quickly turned and stared at Shimiko. It then spoke to her with an evil grin on its face.  
  
" That's right stay still so I can kill both of you and sink my teeth into some tender flesh."  
  
*****************************  
  
Leiko flinched as her nose picked up the smell of a demon close to Shimiko.  
  
"Damn it. It got to her before I did, if it thinks it can out smart me it's got another thing coming."  
  
The puma demon started to approach Shimiko. Just as it was about to attack dozens of tree vines sprang out of the ground, the vines started to wrap themselves around the demons hind legs. The puma demon fought against the vines as they started to break. A feminine voice then spoke from shadows of the trees.  
  
"Aw, you broke them do you have any idea how long it took me to grow them?"  
  
A ball of green fire then ripped through the air hitting the demon in the chest. Miroku and Sango watched in amazement. Miroku looked down at Shippou and spoke.  
  
"Shippou, I must ask you wasn't that indeed some kind of fox fire that was used against the demon?"  
  
Shippou nodded his head.  
  
"It sure looked that way to me Miroku. Only it wasn't blue like fox fire is."  
  
"I see."  
  
Leiko stepped out of the shadows, Shimiko gasped when she saw her face.  
  
"Leiko."  
  
Leiko smiled over at Shimiko.  
  
"Gee, can't you stay out of trouble. Oh and there is no getting rid of me. Your lovely brother has placed me by your side until the child is born. He wishes no harm to come to it."  
  
Inuyasha was slowly coming too, his eyes were slowly focusing on the demon standing in front of them. Kagome noticed Inuyasha waking up.  
  
"Inuyasha, your awake are you ok? I was worried about you."  
  
"Feh. I'm fine."  
  
However, he knew that he was in bad shape. He could barely move without pain shooting through his body.  
  
'Damn, I can't move. Damn it, another demon. Wait a minute she only half demon, and she is protecting us. But Why?'  
  
The puma demon sneered at Leiko.  
  
"I'll just kill you all!"  
  
Leiko shook her head.  
  
"Sorry can't let you do that. Fox Fire!"  
  
The demon stumbled backwards. A burn could be seen on his chest. He then laughed.  
  
"Do you really think a half bred like you could kill a demon like me?"  
  
Leiko's spotted ears twitched as she glared at the demon.  
  
"Well, we're about to find out. Claws of Iron!"  
  
The puma demon screamed as his chest was ripped open. Within minutes he was gone. Leiko took in a couple of quick breaths as she looked at Shimiko.  
  
"Hey, if you have a beef about me being here. Take it up with Yasahiro he sent me here."  
  
Leiko then lifted the necklace up for Shimiko to see.  
  
"As long as I have this thing on my neck I belong to your brother."  
  
Leiko turned to jump up into the trees as the wind changed it course. Leiko sniffed the air, and then turned quickly to look at Kagome.  
  
"Oh no, hell no Yasahiro never said I would be protecting two of you. Damn it this can not be happening to me."  
  
(A/N: Well here's chapter 16 hope you guys enjoyed it. Please R& R Ciao InuShemeeko.) 


	17. Say What?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha and I never will. Well maybe in my dreams but hey those are my dreams and no one else's. So.there. Sticks tongue out, on to the story.  
  
Chapter 17: Say What?  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Leiko.  
  
"You mind telling me what the hell you're talking about here."  
  
Leiko looked over at Inuyasha with a confused looked on her face.  
  
"You're half dog right?"  
  
"Yeah, so what if I am"  
  
All the members of the once small groups just watched, as the two half demons talked.  
  
"Then you should be able to smell the difference in your mate's scent."  
  
Inuyasha's anger was starting to build as he took a step closer. Then suddenly the wind seemed to shift a bit, picking up Kagome's flowery scent and blowing it right at him. At first he didn't smell anything different about Kagome's scent. Inuyasha sniffed the air again, there was Kagome's along with his forest scent, however mixed in with the two smells was the smell of wild flowers and pines.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, as he thought to himself.  
  
'Wait a minute if I smell something that is similar to mine and Kagome's scents, then that would mean that Kagome is..'  
  
Inuyasha's thoughts trailed away as the last word on his mind slipped through his lips.  
  
"Preg..nant."  
  
The next thing that the hanyou did next was a surprise to the whole group. He fainted. Kagome gasped as she watched Inuyasha fall backwards to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Leiko couldn't help but smirk at Inuyasha's limp form that was lying on the ground.  
  
"Well that wasn't the reaction I had expected out of him."  
  
She then walked over to Shimiko.  
  
"Did he faint like that when you told him that one of the pups you carry could be his?"  
  
Shimiko shook her head.  
  
"No he didn't? We're not very sure if he is the father, or not."  
  
Leiko nodded her head. She then made her way toward the unconscious Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku and Sango. Leiko giggled lightly to herself as she glazed down at the @-@ eyed inu-hanyou. She then pulled three leaves out from behind one of her spotted ears. Leiko then gave her fingers a snap and the three leaves grew big enough to hold three people upon them.  
  
Shippou's eyes widened, as he looked at the leaves he then scurried over to Leiko's side.  
  
"Wow, you have fox demon in you don't you?"  
  
Leiko smiled down at the little kit. She could see his little nose smelling at her. Shippou's green eyes looked up at her one more time.  
  
"Is there dog demon in you too? Cause you kind of smell like Inuyasha and Shimiko."  
  
Leiko decided that it wouldn't hurt to answer the kits questions now.  
  
"Yes, to both of your question. It comes from my fathers side."  
  
"Wow, you mean your dad was half fox and half dog demon?"  
  
"Yep he sure is."  
  
She then went and knelt down beside of Kagome.  
  
"Come on I'll help you carry him over to our ride. It's going to get dark before we know it. So I want to made sure we're safe."  
  
Kagome nodded as she wrapped Inuyasha right arm around her neck, while Leiko got the other side. Once they reached one of the leaves Kagome frowned at it.  
  
"I don't know if all three of us will fit on it."  
  
Leiko smiled over at her as she lay Inuyasha down on the leaf.  
  
"Hey, don't worry I'm sure Inuyasha will be fine."  
  
Kagome bit her lip as she looked at Leiko before she spoke.  
  
"Is it true that I really am pregnant."  
  
Leiko tapped her nose.  
  
"Hey, this nose has never let me down."  
  
Leiko's eyes widened as she looked at Kagome and then she gasped.  
  
"You didn't know? I thought that it was only your mate who didn't have a clue."  
  
Kagome smiled sheepishly at her.  
  
"Well, I was just starting to wonder if I might have been. I just never had anytime to think about it."  
  
She then looked down at Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you think Inuyasha will be ok?"  
  
Leiko nodded.  
  
"I'm sure as soon as the shock wears off. He will be up and doing whatever he does best."  
  
Kagome then smiled as she was helped up on to the leaf. Once everyone was seated on a leaf, Leiko gave her right hand a wave and the three leaves soared into the air. Miroku and Sango followed behind on Kirara's back.  
  
*****************************  
  
Inuyasha blinked his eyes as they adjusted to the dim light that was coming from the fire.  
  
"Where the hell am I?"  
  
Inuyasha spoke as he slowly sat up.  
  
"What happened any way?"  
  
His memory quickly returned to him. Making Inuyasha look quickly beside him and there cuddled next to him was Kagome's sleeping form.  
  
'Was it all a dream?'  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air around both him and Kagome. Nope not a dream the same flowery-pine scent was all over Kagome.  
  
"Does Kagome being pregnant bother you that much Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha turned his golden orbs toward the voice to see Shimiko staring at him.  
  
"No, why would it? I was just a little surprised that's all. I just have a lot to think about and a choice to make."  
  
"What choice is there to make Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha got up from where he sat, and walked toward Shimiko. His eyes soon fell on Shimiko swollen abdomen.  
  
"Well, now that you and Kagome are expecting pups. I have a choice to make."  
  
Shimiko shook her head at him.  
  
"Are you really that brainless? You've made your choice stupid, you did that the day you asked her if you could mark her."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at her with his two confused golden eyes.  
  
"But what about the pups that you are carrying?"  
  
"They will have Kiyoshi and I."  
  
Shimiko smiled when she noticed the look on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"I'm not saying that you can't be a part of the child's life."  
  
Shimiko reached out and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"We aren't even sure if you are the father."  
  
"And if I am?"  
  
Shimiko looked over to where Kagome was sleeping, then back at Inuyasha.  
  
"If you are then we will work something out. However, I would prefer it if you would not worry about it. Kagome will need you more then I do."  
  
Her amber-green eyes held with his golden orbs.  
  
"Besides Inuyasha, you never declared your love to me but to Kagome."  
  
Shimiko took several steps away from Inuyasha. Before she spoke to him again.  
  
"The next couple of months and going to go by fast. Trust me I know. Kagome will be going through a lot of changes and she will need you to be there for her. Are you sure you can do that?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned at her.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I'll be there for her."  
  
"Are you sure Inuyasha? She'll be happy one minute, sad the next. Kagome is going to need you to be there for her emotionally as well as sexually."  
  
Inuyasha's mouth fell open at the last one.  
  
"Did...diid you just say sexually?"  
  
Inuyasha then swallowed hard.  
  
Shimiko smirked at him when she saw his reaction.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha pregnant women can be very horny at times, during the first couple of months. However, I never heard Kiyoshi complain about it."  
  
She giggled as she walked away from Inuyasha and toward Kiyoshi. Inuyasha then made he way back toward Kagome.  
  
'Man, can I really handle these changes Kagome will be going through? I have too for Kagome she'll be needing my support more then ever.'  
  
(A/N: Well that's all for Ch. 17. I bet you guys can't wait to read Ch. 18: In the Light of the Full Moon. Quick summary for next chapter, The blazing hot sun of summer, is here The gang is doing their best to keep their two leading ladies Shimiko and Kagome cool. Hot pregnant women are not happy ones. Oh and what's this Shimiko is going into labor. What will be in store during this bless it event. R&R to find out what really happens. Ciao, InuShemeeko) 


	18. In the Light of the Full Moon

Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha just the baby Kagome is carrying, along with the babies Shimiko is carrying, Shimiko and crew.  
  
Chapter 18: In the Light of the Full Moon  
By InuShemeeko  
  
Several months had passed and it was now mid-August. The summer sun showed no mercy as it shone down on the traveling group. A very well rounded Shimiko rode on Kirara's back, while a rounding Kagome rode on the back of a now transformed Yori. Both now very pregnant woman rode in the middle of the group. Small beads of sweat could be seen beading themselves around Kagome and Shimiko's foreheads.  
  
Shimiko was on alert, for tonight was the night of the full moon. That however was not what had been bothering her for the last few hours Shimiko had been experiencing these strange pains in her back. Kirara seemed to feel the nervousness in Shimiko and stopped for a moment.  
  
"Hey Kirara how about taking me to the hot springs?"  
  
Shimiko smiled at the question that shone in the neko cat's eyes.  
  
"Yes I know it's summer time but my back is killing me I figure a good soaking would help."  
  
Shimiko sighed as the warm water hit her body. The pain in her back faded a little but didn't go all the way away. After a few minutes in the water Shimiko decided that it was time to catch up with the others. She could feel her demon powers starting to fade away. By the way the sun was sitting in the sky it was about noon.  
  
"Well Kirara thanks for letting me have that dip in the springs."  
  
Just as Shimiko climbed back on Kirara's back a sharper pain ripped through Shimiko's body causing Shimiko to wince in pain.  
  
"On second thought Kirara take me to the village of our closest friend."  
  
Shimiko readied herself as another pain struck her.  
  
'I was hoping these two pups would have waited until after the full moon cycle was over. I guess I won't be getting my wish.'  
  
Even though Shimiko was now fighting against her own contractions, she could sense that Kirara was worried.  
  
"Don't worry Kirara the others will find us and if not then you can always find them."  
  
***********************************  
  
Kagome reached a hand up and wiped the beads of sweat away from her forehead. She then moaned lightly.  
  
"I don't think I will be able to stand it if it gets any hotter. How about you Shimiko?"  
  
Kagome question continued to go unanswered. So she decided to call Shimiko's name once again.  
  
"Shimiko?"  
  
Kagome turned her head slowly to look behind her at Shimiko when she was greeted with a surprising sight. Shimiko and Kirara were no longer behind them. Her voice became so low that Yori almost could not hear her.  
  
"Kirara and Shimiko are missing where could they have gone off too?"  
  
Before Yori had a chance to question her, Kagome slid off of her back. Kagome's eyes searched the ground behind them but found no sign of Shimiko or Kirara. Many things started to run through her mind. Kagome knew that Shimiko was due at anytime and that's what scared her. Without knowing why she was doing it she screamed for Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha was at her side in an instant.  
  
"Kagome what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome then suddenly threw herself into Inuyasha's arms as fresh tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
"They're gone Inuyasha!"  
  
"Who's gone Kagome?"  
  
His question was answered when Kiyoshi's panicked voice broke through Kagome's sobs.  
  
"Where's Shimiko?"  
  
**********************************************  
  
Shimiko wasn't sure if they were going to make it to Kaede's village, her water had broken four minutes ago and the contractions that were racking her body were getting longer. Relief shone in her eyes as Kaede's hut started to come into view. Shimiko would have to say that Kaede had one of the kindest hearts in this era. She was just grateful that there was someone like Kaede around.  
  
Shimiko ground her teeth together as another contraction surged her body, she knew that the day was now approaching three o'clock and this pup was on it's way. Kaede had heard someone land in front of her hut door.  
  
"Ye have returned a lot sooner then I would have expected ye too."  
  
The aging miko walked to the entrance flap of her hut and pulled it back. She gasped at the sight before her. A hot, sweaty, tired and very much in labor Shimiko sat on the back of an antsy Kirara. Kaede gasped and then quickly made it to Shimiko to help her off of Kirara's back and ushered her inside her hut.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Inuyasha cursed under his breath as he tried to pick up Kirara and Shimiko's scents.  
  
"Damn it! I can't pick up their scents at all. Kirara must have taken to the air."  
  
"I can pick up one thing."  
  
Everyone in the group answered together.  
  
"Really Inuyasha what is it?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he looked over his shoulder at his friends.  
  
"There's a rain storm heading this way fast."  
  
Suddenly Kirara's scent came toward Inuyasha's nose. She then landed quickly in front of Kagome and Sango. Sango knew she was trying to tell her something by the way she kept looking at her.  
  
"I think Kirara is trying to tell us about Shimiko."  
  
Inuyasha then turned to look at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome what time does the clock thing on your wrist say? With all this cloud cover I can't tell."  
  
Kagome looked down at her watch and then back up at Inuyasha.  
  
"It about five minutes after six."  
  
"What! You mean we've been out here looking for her that long?"  
  
Five seconds later Shimiko's half-brother Yasahiro appeared in front of them.  
  
"Come the neko cat is here to get you because my sister's first child has come into the world."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Shimiko pushed with the pain when Kaede instructed her too. In a few minutes she could feel the pup's head. The next minute she heard the soft crying of her first born pup. Kaede's wrinkled eyes smiled up at Shimiko as she clean up the child.  
  
"Ye have a beautiful healthy little girl."  
  
Shimiko's heart sank a little at what Kaede said next to her.  
  
"It would appear that Inuyasha is the father of this child."  
  
Kaede wrapped the pup up in a warm blanket and handed her over to Shimiko. As Shimiko looked down at her newborn there was no denying that Inuyasha was indeed her father. She had a full head of bronze and white striped hair just like her uncle. The child's eyes were a deep violet color. However it was the two purple stripes on the bottom of her cheeks and the stripes on her neck and pointed ears on the side of her head that led Shimiko to believe that Inuyasha was her father. Shimiko then smiled down at her daughter.  
  
"You my little Suki will always be loved by me and your father Kiyoshi."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Just as Inuyasha and the others landed about a foot away from Kaede's hut. The soft cry of a baby came from Kaede's hut. Yasahiro waved Kiyoshi, Kagome and Inuyasha toward the hut.  
  
"Go and see the child for we shall soon see who the father is."  
  
Yasahiro's bronze eyes looked up at the night sky.  
  
"In a few more minutes the full moon shall rise and with it the rain will fall."  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
"The sun has disappeared behind the mountains and the sky would be starting to darken if not for these rain clouds."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Inuyasha took one step into the hut and then turned and walked back outside. He couldn't deal with the scent that was inside the hut. Inuyasha however noticed that Kagome had stayed inside.  
  
Yasahiro's eyes locked with Inuyasha's as he walked back outside. He walked up to Inuyasha and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Do not feel guilty over the child that was born from you and Shimiko. For my sister wishes not to interfere with yours and Kagome's lives, as you know she and Kiyoshi have decided long ago that if it turned out that you where the father to one. That you would not have to be a father figure, however it was decided that both you and Kagome are to be a part child's life if that is something you wish."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kagome gasped as she looked at the pup sleeping within Kaede's arms.  
  
'There's no doubt that Inuyasha is her biological father.'  
  
Kagome then watched as Kiyoshi went over to Kaede and took the sleeping pup from her.  
  
'Yet there's no denying who her father is in every sense of the word.'  
  
Kiyoshi looked over at Kaede for a moment.  
  
"Kaede do you know whether or not she has a name?"  
  
"I believe I heard Shimiko call her Suki right before she fell asleep."  
  
Kiyoshi then smiled down at his newborn daughter.  
  
"Suki that's a perfect name for her, because she will be loved."  
  
Kagome walked up to Kiyoshi.  
  
"Do you mind if I hold her?"  
  
Kiyoshi smiled at Kagome as he handed Suki over to her.  
  
"No not at all Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled down at Suki as she slept quietly in her arms. She then slowly made her way outside.  
  
"Yasahiro? Have you seen Inuyasha?"  
  
Yasahiro pointed in the direction of the God tree. He then did something that Kagome hadn't expected; he bowed to her and kneeled on one knee. His sparkling bronze eyes flashed as he looked up at Kagome and then stood.  
  
"I am sorry if I startled you. I was only showing my niece the proper respect that a child of her nobility deserves."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
She then in turn bowed to Yasahiro and then went off to find Inuyasha. A few minutes later Kagome found Inuyasha sitting in the upper branches of the God tree.  
  
"Inuyasha come down here please?"  
  
"Nope I'm not doing it."  
  
"Inuyasha come down here and look at Suki."  
  
"What if I don't want too?"  
  
"Don't make me say it."  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes glared down at her.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"You want a bet? Now come down here NOW!"  
  
"There ain't no way I'm coming down there."  
  
Kagome took four steps backwards took a breath and then looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha. Sit boy."  
  
Five seconds later Inuyasha and about five different branches were laying on the ground in front of Kagome and Suki. Kagome looked down at her twitching mate.  
  
"I told you not to make me say it, and you just couldn't listen could you?"  
  
A minute and a half later Inuyasha pried himself off of the ground.  
  
"All right you happy now? I down here."  
  
Kagome just smiled as she knelt down beside him.  
  
"Inuyasha, look at her look at Shimiko's daughter."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't hide the guilt that was in his eyes as she looked down at Suki. Kagome noticed it right away.  
  
"Inuyasha. You have nothing to be guilty over; Naraku had planned for the two of you to kill each other. In the process your demon half surfaced."  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"That's what I feel guilty over. I couldn't control it, hell I couldn't remember doing anything."  
  
"Inuyasha, think of her as your niece or something."  
  
Kagome then placed her hand under his chin making him look up at her.  
  
"Inuyasha I love you and I always will."  
  
Her lips gently came in contact with Inuyasha's as a drop of rain fell between then hitting Kagome on the nose. Causing them to pull a part.  
  
"I should get Suki back inside."  
  
Kagome then started to make her way back into the hut.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Yasahiro held a hand out as a drop of rain it.  
  
"It is time. The full moon has risen, and the rain falls from the night sky. "  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Inuyasha gasped as the rain started to pour down around. Strangely none of them were wet, they were completely dry.  
  
"Your powers are incredible."  
  
Yasahiro just smiled at Miroku and the others as his focus went back to his sister. He then turned and faced Sango.  
  
"Sango. Your help is needed within the hut. Go and see what you can do."  
  
All Sango did was nod as she left the company of the others.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Shimiko's eyes shot open as her demon powers were sealed within her body, and her human side came through. She then felt a strange tingly from deep within her body as a new contraction slammed into her body, another contraction soon followed.  
  
Both Kagome and Kiyoshi had witnessed Shimiko's transformation. They both notice how fast the contractions were coming. Kaede shook her head as she placed a cool rag on her forehead. Kiyoshi was at Shimiko's side holding her hand just as Sango came in. Kagome walked over and placed Suki in one of the homemade cradles Kiyoshi had made for them. She knelt down to the other of her and kept dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth.  
  
************************************************  
  
Inuyasha's ears pinned themselves to his head as another one of Shimiko's screams filled the air.  
  
"Man, it felts like they've been in there forever."  
  
Yasahiro nodded at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, they have my sister's human form is strong however the pup she is trying deliver now is being stubborn it would seem."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Kagome and Sango shared worried looks as Shimiko pushed on more time. Her breaths were becoming short pants. They both worried that Shimiko wouldn't make through it all. Kaede's wizened eyes looked up at Shimiko as she spoke to her.  
  
"Come child ye need to give me one last push and then we shall see your child."  
  
Shimiko managed one final push before she collapsed into Kiyoshi's arms. Her body's energy was spent. Kaede handed the child over to Kagome and busied herself with cleaning up Shimiko.  
  
Kagome stared down at the pup in front of her. She had a little head full of black hair and little black dog-ears stuck out from the top of her head. The pup's eyes were what surprised Kagome the most; which were a deep chocolate like Kiyoshi's eyes with sparks of green in them.  
  
Shimiko smiled weakly up at Kiyoshi as Kagome brought their second daughter to them.  
  
"Now she I know is completely yours."  
  
Kiyoshi was about to ask Shimiko what they should call her when he noticed Shimiko's eyes slid shut.  
  
"Well I guess we'll wait to name her."  
  
Deep within her sleep Shimiko answered him.  
  
"Why don't you name her this time?"  
  
"Alright I will. How about we call you Amaya since it's raining outside."  
  
The child answered him with a small smile.  
  
"Then Amaya it is."  
  
Kaede gently placed her hand down on Shimiko's womb when she felt a contraction ripple through Shimiko's abdomen. Followed by another small one both of which Shimiko slept through. Her human body was just to tired to feel it.  
  
"How can this be? Another child still lies within her womb?"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
(AN: Yes I know I'm evil and you hate me but hey it's 19 pages here and I needed to stop somewhere * * grins at reviewers* * Ciao InuShemeeko) 


	19. In the Light of the Full Moon Part 2, A ...

Disclaimer: * falls to the ground shielding body * I don't own Inuyasha I swear so please don't hurt me.  
  
(A/N: * frowns * I didn't get half as many reviews as I had hoped for. I hope this chapter does better)  
  
Chapter 19: In the Light of the Full Moon Part 2, A Mother's Anger  
By InuShemeeko  
  
The look of surprise on Kaede's face was unforgettable.  
  
"It can not be there's still a child inside her womb."  
  
Shimiko's brown eyes flew open as a strong contraction surged through her body. Once the pain had past, Shimiko's body sagged back against Kiyoshi chest.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this anymore."  
  
She winced as the contractions started to become stronger. Kiyoshi squeezed her hand gently as he looked down at her.  
  
"Sure you can. Just a few more hours and then the sun will be up."  
  
"Sure easy for you to say. You're not the one pushing here."  
  
The hours at first seemed to tick by slowly. Shimiko had spent the last three hours biting down on a stick to help with the pain. Kagome then noticed the sun was starting to peek over the horizon.  
  
"Look the sun is starting to rise."  
  
Just then Amaya started to cry, causing Kagome to look over at her as a pink light surround her. What Kagome saw next made her gasp. For Amaya's little black ears had faded away. The brown of her eyes had turned bronze, and violet flecks could be seen in with the green.  
  
"She's human."  
  
Shimiko's tired voice was heard next.  
  
"Yeah and I'm a hanyou. Remember?"  
  
Shimiko's demon powers had returned. Her hair turned back to its beautiful bronze color and her eyes where now returning to their amber- green color. With Shimiko's transformation there was a small amount of renewed strength. A few good pushes later a small head could be seen making its way into the world.  
  
Kaede braced the pup's head as it slid from Shimiko's womb. Her wizened eyes widened as she looked at the child. Kaede then wrapped the child in a blanket and handed the baby to Shimiko.  
  
"It is a handsome strong little boy."  
  
Shimiko's eyes widened as she looked at the pup. He had a full head of hair along with two little ears on top of his head. Shimiko shook her head as she looked down at the pup in her arms.  
  
"It can't be it's impossible."  
  
Kiyoshi leaned over to look over at the pup in Shimiko's arms. The pup cooed as he stared up at Kiyoshi, with one brown-violet eye and one golden-bronze one. The white hair on the pup's head had black strands mixed in with it making it look gray. The pup's ears were both a silver color.  
  
Kaede looked over at the shocked couple as they stared down at their son.  
  
"It would seem that this child has not just a mother but two fathers  
as well. However I am unsure of how this happened."  
  
Kagome smiled as Shimiko held the pup up to her breast. Her smiled  
widened as she listened to the pup suck happily on his mother's  
nipple. Once his little tummy was full he yawned and closed his little  
eyes. Kagome's eyes then followed Kiyoshi as he lifted Amaya, then  
Suki into his arms.  
  
Amaya's face pouted as her little eyes looked up at Kiyoshi.  
  
"I think someone's getting hungry."  
  
Amaya's wailing had caused Suki to open her violet eyes and look  
around. A soft mewing sound started to come from Suki. Kagome smiled  
softly as she walked over to Shimiko.  
  
"So have you decided on a name for him?"  
  
Shimiko looked down at the pup in her arms and then up at Kagome. She  
smiled a tired smile at Kagome.  
  
"Yes, I've decided to call him Iasha."  
  
"Iasha wasn't he that dog demon that took you and then helped us  
find you?"  
  
Shimiko nodded at Kagome. "Yes, he was I want to honor him by naming  
my first born son after him."  
  
Kagome smiled as she picked Iasha up into her arms. She then laid him down in one of the cradles as Shimiko started to nurse Amaya and Suki. Within minutes after nursing they both were asleep. Kiyoshi picked up Suki while Kagome lifted Amaya in to her arms. After covering Amaya and Suki up in a blanket, Kagome looked over at Shimiko who was now sound asleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Yasahiro's back straight as the wind shifted and he felt a presences standing behind him. His voice was calm and quiet as he spoke to the being behind him.  
  
"You have returned to us I see. Are you sure that no one knows of the birth of my sister's offspring?"  
  
Leiko took a step forward to stand next to Yasahiro.  
  
"As of right now no. However, it won't take long for the stronger demons to sense the energy coming from this area."  
  
Yasahiro closed his eyes as a slight wind blew through the trees a familiar scent drift to his nose. One he had hoped would not pick up the scent of the pups until later. For he was one demon he did not want to face again. Determination suddenly leapt into Yasahiro's bronze eyes as his clawed hands became fists. He would do anything to protect Shimiko and his newborn nieces and nephew.  
  
"This time we shall finish it Sesshomaru."  
  
He looked down as he felt a soft hand wrap around his fist. He eyes looked up to find Leiko's gleaming green eyes giving off the same determination as his were. Yes, there was no doubt that they would protect the future of his family.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kagome then found herself subconsciously placing a hand on her swollen abdomen. Could she do it, could she really be as strong as Shimiko when it was her child's time to come into this world?  
  
Her thoughts were broken as a gentle, but firm hand gripped her shoulder from behind. Kagome's right hand reached and gently squeezed the hand back. Kagome couldn't help but smile about how things had turned out. A shaky voice then spoke from behind her.  
  
"Kagome, I'm..."  
  
Kagome knew what he was going to say next, because he had said it so many times before.  
  
"I know Inuyasha, but you don't have to keep apologizing to me. I told you I wasn't mad at you."  
  
The truth to it all Kagome had blamed it all on Shimiko, she had even hated her. It was when she looked into the eyes of Suki, Amaya, and Iasha that Kagome realized that it was never really Shimiko's fault, it had just happened. There was only one thing that mattered to her. Inuyasha truly loved her; the pup that was growing inside of her womb was the proof of that love.  
  
Kagome's chocolate eyes gleamed with tears as she watched her mate walk up to Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi offered Inuyasha a friendly smile, as he seemed to read Inuyasha's mind.  
  
"Would you like to hold him?"  
  
Kiyoshi asked as he held Iasha out to him. Inuyasha nodded slowly at Kiyoshi. Inuyasha pulled in a breath as Iasha was gently laid in his arms. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he noticed the pale pinkish-blue moon on his forehead. The pup's scent slowly drifted to his nose, forest, rainwater, and a honey- orange scent. The rainwater scent Inuyasha knew was Shimiko's and the forest one was his, for Suki had smelled the same way. However with Iasha there was a honey-orange scent that Inuyasha guessed was Kiyoshi's.  
  
'Well kid I'm not sure how you came to be both Kiyoshi's and my son, but you are.'  
  
Inuyasha's body stiffened as the pup shifted in his arms. Kagome's gentle hand was suddenly on his shoulder.  
  
"Its ok Inuyasha just relax that's all. You're doing fine."  
  
Iasha yawned suddenly and opened his odd colored eyes to stare at Inuyasha a small grin slowly formed on his little face as he looked at Inuyasha. He then wrapped his little hand around one of Inuyasha's fingers and squeezed it.  
  
"You know Kagome for a newborn he's pretty strong."  
  
"Well with a family tree like he has what did you expect?"  
  
Kagome asked as she smiled at Inuyasha. She knew now that thing would be ok for them and in two months it would be time for their child to be born. Or, so Inuyasha had told her. Kagome on the other hand still thought she had four more months to go not two, but oh well. She figured time could only tell.  
  
Kiyoshi, Kagome, Kaede, and Inuyasha became surprised when Amaya suddenly put a spirit shield around her and Suki. Both of the newborn girl pup/ hanyou's eyes seemed alert. Inuyasha almost jumped out of his fire rat haori when Iasha suddenly started to cry. Unsure what to do Inuyasha quickly hand him to Kagome. That's when Inuyasha picked up on the scent that was now in the air.  
  
Inuyasha took in the scent and sneered.  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
Inuyasha stood in the doorway of the hut with Tetsusaiga drawn. There was no way he was letting Sesshomaru inside this hut he knew that Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Yori, Yasahiro, and Leiko were thinking the same thing. He and Kiyoshi had three newborns to protect along with an old miko and one tired hanyou mother. Inuyasha's then locked with Kagome's. He also had Kagome and their unborn pup to protect.  
  
Several hours past as Inuyasha stood his ground. His heart was tearing as he watched Sesshomaru throw his friends outside around like rag dolls. Inuyasha had never seen Sesshomaru fight like that. His eyes widened when he realized why Sesshomaru was here. It was the newborn pups that he was after. Somehow he had found out about them.  
  
Inuyasha growled as Miroku was knocked into a tree. Yori and Shippo both lay on the ground unconscious. His growl turned to a snarl as both Sango and Kirara followed by Leiko hit the ground. Inuyasha wanted to charge toward Sesshomaru with Tetsusaiga. However he didn't there were to many things inside this hut that were precious to him. He couldn't afford to act with out thinking.  
  
"Kaede can you make a barrier around Kagome and the pups?"  
  
His golden orbs drifted to over to Shimiko who was still asleep on the futon.  
  
"Shimiko too you got that you old hag?"  
  
Kaede was about to respond to Inuyasha when a red and pink barrier surrounded them as well as Shimiko. Inuyasha then smirked.  
  
"Feh. Never mind looks like Amaya and Iasha got it covered."  
  
Inuyasha's smirk soon turned in to a look of surprise was the body of the demon lord Yasahiro crashed though the side of the hut, His blood spilling onto the floor in a great pool.  
  
"Inu Yasha. I have grow tired of all this, if your friends would have let me through I wouldn't have had to injury them in such a way."  
  
A lethal growl rolled out from Inuyasha's throat as Sesshomaru's cold gold eyes focused in on Suki.  
  
"I find it hard to believe that you and another hanyou could produce something with such pure demon blood. However you have so I will take her now."  
  
Inuyasha snarled out at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Like hell you will Sesshomaru. I won't let you lay one finger on them."  
  
Sesshomaru's cold heartless eyes stared down at Inuyasha.  
  
"What makes you so sure that you can protect them from me. You are still nothing compared to me. I refuse to let a child with such pure blood to live with two half-breeds."  
  
Kagome back up closer to the two cradles as Sesshomaru moved towards them. Just as he reached out toward the cradle holding Suki a bolt of energy lashed out at him.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
His golden eyes widened as he caught sight of Amaya and Iasha. Sesshomaru could believe what he was seeing. The human looking child was a breed yet she was holding him off. However, it was Iasha who was really baffling him. The pup had the scent of Inuyasha upon him, as well as the stench of the male human that was even now eyeing him with hatred. Sesshomaru turned suddenly at the sound of Inuyasha laughing at him.  
  
"What is it that you find amusing?"  
  
"Oh nothing just the fact that your half-nephew doesn't like you and there is no way that he and his sister Amaya are going to let you get to Suki."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes quickly settled on Kagome and her round abdomen.  
  
"At first I thought you were becoming smarter, by mating with someone just like you. However, I can now see that I was wrong. It would seem that you still have a soft spot for humans. Perhaps I shall help you out now by ridding you of them."  
  
Kagome gasped as poison started to break then the barrier. The attack was aimed right at her and her unborn pup.  
  
"Humans should never be aloud to disgrace blood as noble as MINE."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Time stood still as Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru launch an attack at Kagome and their pup.  
  
"Oh no you don't. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"  
  
Inuyasha's attack caused Sesshomaru to turn his attention back to him.  
  
"Really little brother is that all you can do? By now I would have figured that you would know that you can never defeat me."  
  
Sesshomaru's left hand quickly wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and slammed him into the wall of the hut. The venom from his nails was starting to melt away the skin on his neck.  
  
"I have hope on the day I killed you would put up a better fight. Inu- Yasha you disappoint me."  
  
Inuyasha struggled against Sesshomaru's firm grip. The Tetsusaiga suddenly slipped from his grip and on to the floor.  
  
"I'm going to kill you and then your little wench."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha was now struggling for air as Sesshomaru tighten his grip. Blood was now slowly running out of the left corner of Inuyasha's mouth.  
  
"You bast...ard."  
  
Inuyasha felt so stupid he was supposed to protect Kagome and their pup, but how was he suppose to do that if he was pinned against a wall unable to move. His throat felt as if someone had poured burning hot liquid down it.  
  
Sesshomaru lurched forward as he felt something pierce his back from behind. Whatever had had pierced his skin was now burning the flesh away. He glared back to see that the human male that had been standing in the shadows had pierced his demon flesh with one of his glowing blue sabers.  
  
With a flick of the demon hand that was now attached to his left arm, Sesshomaru sent Kiyoshi flying through the door of the hut. Inuyasha was fighting against losing consciousness as his golden orbs rolled up into his head and his body slumped forward. Sesshomaru then coldly released his hold on Inuyasha as the hanyou crumpled to the floor.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sesshomaru turned and raised a clawed hand up to strike the barrier once more. However something was now holding his hand back.  
  
'That scent could it be that Inuyasha's demon blood has take over him once again?'  
  
However the voice that spoke to him was that of a female's.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
The female's claws were suddenly wrapped around Sesshomaru wrist. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the female's grip became stronger. His wrist made a popping sound as tendons popped and cracked inside his wrist.  
  
"If anyone is going to die it will be you. You should have never come here. You should have never hurt my family."  
  
Sesshomaru's feet slid across the floor as the female demon spun him toward the door.  
  
"We'll settle this outside, and then you will pay for spilling the blood of my loved ones and the blood of a friend. I knew that you hated humans, but what you did was wrong."  
  
Now she understood how Sesshomaru had found them. She now knew why Renjro had disappeared several weeks ago. Sesshomaru had done something to him. Her keen nose could pick up his scent all over his poison nails. Shimiko stared down at Sesshomaru with to glowing blue eyes as the anger built up inside her body.  
  
She then ran and charged Sesshomaru.  
  
"Now I will spill your blood for each of my friends that you spilled it from."  
  
Her sharp demon claws out she caught the side of Sesshomaru's sleeve ripping it away from his arm.  
  
"Now die Sesshomaru!"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock as gashes slowly opened on the spot in which Shimiko had ripped away his sleeve. Blood was now staining the white cloth as it wept from the wound on his arm.  
  
'How can it be? Her demon blood has taken over her body yet she still remains in control of her action. This female hanyou could not possibly defeat me. Yet she did manage to strike me. Something Inu-Yasha would never be able to do. This can not be the end.'  
  
(A/N: Wow what a chapter. I hope I still have reviewers for this story. Please R&R Thanks so much. InuShemeeko) 


	20. Understanding

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha and the gang. I do own Shimiko, Yasahiro, Saki, Amaya, Suki, Little Iasha, Yori, Leiko, and Kiyoshi. If any one likes any of my character and you would like to use them just ask first.  
  
(**A/N:** Wow a big thanks to Valse and inu-kag-4evr they helped me get to 110 reviews. You guys are the best.)  
  
**Tough Choices**  
  
**Chapter 20: Understanding**  
By _Tainted InuShemeeko  
_  
Sesshomaru's amber orbs widened as the female hanyou struck out at him once again. She would dodge each one of his attacks with his poison claws. It was clear she was watching his every move unlike his half- brother. Sesshomaru then noted the change in her scent, so similar to that of his brother's when his demon blood started to take over. Yet she seemed to be in control of her actions. The cool burning blue of her eyes had faded, showing off her amber-green eyes.  
  
_ 'Her demon blood is taking over her body, yet she is still in control, but how is she doing it?'  
_  
Sesshomaru blocked one of Shimiko's attacks, hoping to knock her to the ground. However it only succeeded in throwing her backward. Shimiko on the other hand had managed to flip in the air and land gracefully on her feet, blocking Sesshomaru's path to the hut. A blue-green demon aura was now visibly surrounding Shimiko's tense and panting body. She smirked when she saw the look of confusion on the demon lord's face.  
  
Shimiko's feminine voice was soft, yet hard as she spoke.  
  
"What's the matter Sesshomaru? Did you bite your tongue? I promise you we shall come to an understanding today, before I let you go."  
  
Sesshomaru's golden amber orbs continued to stare at Shimiko's face or more so the strange green blue eight pointed star on her forehead. Her demon blood had clearly brought it out, for he didn't remember it being there early. He was completely mystified by this female hanyou that now stood before him. Her speed he noted was much faster then that of Inuyasha. Dare he say that this female hanyou was almost as fast as he himself was.  
  
_ 'Her movements and actions are almost on par with my own speed and skills. How can that be possible, her blood is muddied with human blood just like Inuyasha's?'_  
  
Sesshomaru's thoughts were broken into as a claw nicked the side of his face. Shimiko only smirked at him, in true she really was enjoying her self her brother had been hurt badly, as well as Inuyasha. However her concerned leaned more over to Kiyoshi she was unsure how badly he had been hurt.  
  
She couldn't believe the smell of fear that she could feel coming off of the great demon lord. Shimiko's eyes looked down at her left hand that was now glowing a deep blue-green; it was then that she realized what it was Sesshomaru was worried about. It was the strange energy building in her hand; it however was also bafflement to her as well.  
  
Shimiko's eyes widened as a bright pink and red light blinded her for a second. Once it had faded she could See Amaya and Little Iasha, sitting on the ground looking around at their surroundings. Sesshomaru took advantage of Shimiko's current distraction and struck her with his poison claws. Shimiko's eyes weren't really on her two babies but more on what the two of them were holding, her staff.  
  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Kagome gasped as she looked at the empty cradle. Both Amaya and Little Iasha had vanished right before her eyes. Suki however still remain in her cradle which was now minus her sister. Her bright violet eyes seemed to dance as she looked at Kagome causing her to giggle and pick her up.  
  
"You know where they went don't you? To bad you can't show me."  
  
Kagome's doe like orbs turned towards a low moan that was coming from where Inuyasha and Yasahiro lay. Yasahiro then slowly pulled himself off the ground, his eyes locked with Kagome's as if he was checking to see if she was going to be alright. He then nodded to her and made his way over to Kiyoshi who was now sitting up and shaking his head.  
  
Yasahiro's bronze eyes turned to Kagome and Suki who were kneeling beside a still unconscious Inuyasha. He winced as he pulled himself up from where he had been kneeling beside Kiyoshi. The wound that Sesshomaru had inflicted on him had once again started to bleed. However he had a feeling that Inuyasha's wounds may be worse then his own.  
  
Kagome's eyes locked suddenly with Yasahiro's as he limped up to Inuyasha. The wounds on his right side and left leg were bleeding pretty badly. He on the other hand didn't seem to be bothered with his own wounds at all, but more of Inuyasha's. Yasahiro smiled the best he could over at Kagome as he spoke.  
  
"I shall do what I can to heal his wounds."  
  
Just as his hands started to glow a brilliant golden yellow a gentle hand rested on his right shoulder. Yasahiro turned his head to see a slightly wounded Leiko standing behind him. There was a cut on her head and her body was badly bruised, but she was alive and that's all that mattered.  
  
"Let me heal Inuyasha. You need what demon energy you have to heal your own wounds, besides the calvary has come in one likely and one unlikely form."  
  
At first Yasahiro was confused as to what Leiko was talking about. Then the wind seemed to shift bringing the scents of their guest to him.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Shimiko winced as she struggled to her feet, her amber-green eyes glancing over at the two newborn pups with her staff on their laps. After a few seconds she realized that they had brought her weapon to her. However right now she knew that, that staff was the only thing that was keeping them safe.  
  
Within a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was in front of her, and evil smirk upon his face.  
  
"It would appear that your half breed offspring are dumber then I first thought. They are like sheep to the slaughter the two of them bring themselves to me to kill willingly."  
  
Without any warning as Sesshomaru took a step toward the two small pups a silver bolt of energy surged across the ground, causing Sesshomaru to take a cautious step backwards.  
  
As the seconds ticked by it was becoming harder for Shimiko to breathe. Sesshomaru's poison had entered her bloodstream through the wound in her chest. Her knees were threatening to give out on her as she stood her ground to protect her pups. Shimiko then smirked as an idea came to her.  
  
"What's the matter Sesshomaru? Is the great demon lord having that much trouble finding a mate, that he must steal the pup of another to be his heir?"  
  
Shimiko then realized that she must have hit a nerve as Sesshomaru snarled at her and then attacked her once more, his whip of light cutting into her already wounded chest. Shimiko's knees trembled as she crumbled to the ground; Sesshomaru's last attack had taken its toll on her already tired body.  
  
A strange mist suddenly appeared in the air, as two golden eyes seemed to hang in the air in front of Shimiko's slumped form. A voice of a male spoke to Sesshomaru from inside the mist.  
  
"How very unlike you Lord Sesshomaru, attacking an already weakened female just to get to one of her pups? You once told me that I had lost my sense of honor and pride just because I fell in love with a hanyou. How ironic that it is now you who seems to have lost your senses completely."  
  
Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes locked with the fiery ones of Lord Iasha's. There in his eyes Sesshomaru could see great determination, yet something seemed to make him uneasy. There was more to the fierce stare that Iasha was giving him. There was warmth laced in there with determination. After a few seconds Sesshomaru realized something that he had some how missed he could not longer move his body, this only angered him further.  
  
"I have not lost my sense of pride or honor. They are the main reason why I refuse to leave my niece in the care of that half breed wench."  
  
Iasha's eyes widened at what Sesshomaru had just said to him.  
  
"What of your nephew Sesshomaru?"  
  
He looked at Iasha in disgust as he answered him.  
  
"He looks and smells like a half-breed I care not what happens to him."  
  
Sesshomaru's spine stiffened when the velvet soft of a female spoke  
from behind him.  
  
"Sesshomaru just because it didn't work out between us,  
doesn't mean you can treat Shimiko in such away. Especially in the  
weakened state she is in. You are the only fool I see here today.  
Shimiko is unlike your brother Inuyasha; she is able to control her  
demon blood. There is more to her then what your nose can smell."  
  
Saki slowly made her way over to Iasha, her eyes still locked on Sesshomaru. She then gave Iasha a silent nod as they both continued to watch Sesshomaru, his golden eyes glance over at Shimiko's Kainha _(bone staff)._ Iasha knew that he couldn't touch it, however he knew that he could use it against Sesshomaru without him knowing whether or not it was real.  
  
The gift of illusions was one of Iasha's many talents; it was by far one of his favorites. Saki knew this and was silent as Iasha set up his illusion. Which would allow her to get Shimiko and her two pups to safety; she would then proceed to find Yasahiro for he was the one who had called out to then for help.  
  
Saki gently shifted Shimiko in her arms; she then turned her eyes to the male pup and the human looking female. The moment she turned her bronze eyes to them they vanished in a flash of pink and red light.  
  
Iasha's golden gazed held Saki's for a moment as he spoke to her.  
  
"I thought you hated Shimiko and yet here you are with me protecting her."  
  
Saki narrowed her eyes at Iasha; her voice was fill venom as she spoke.  
  
"I did not come for her, nor for the sake of my nieces and nephew. I came as a favor to Yasahiro and that is it."  
  
Iasha bowed to her as she disappeared into the shadows toward the hut. He then turned his attention back toward Sesshomaru.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Sesshomaru's golden orbs widened as he watched Shimiko pull herself off of the ground. The scent of the other two dog demons had faded away. Had he imagined them, no of course not but how was the female able to be standing in front of him.  
  
Iasha felt ashamed of what he was doing to Lord Sesshomaru; however Shimiko had meant the world to him so for her he would do anything. He then watched with a smirked on his lips as Sesshomaru stepped backwards.  
  
########################################################################  
  
**#The Illusion#**  
  
"Just because I'm a hanyou doesn't mean I'm like Inuyasha. Like I said we will come to an understanding and I believe now is the perfect time."  
  
One minute she was there the next she was gone. Sesshomaru refused to let a female demon scare him. His anger built up slightly as he tried to pick up Shimiko's scent and failed too. A heavy mist was hanging in the air and was dulling his senses. He then winced as something cut through his armor.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't believe the hanyou had managed to cut through his armor.  
  
'This is not possible no female can defeat me especially one who is a half breed.'  
  
The sound of tearing flesh and clothes could be heard as blood spurted from the clean cut from his shoulder and across his chest. Sesshomaru's eyes were wide with shock as he looked down at his wounds. He then saw the glowing golden light coming from Shimiko's swords.  
  
"Kainha!"  
  
Iasha's right hand was a golden yellow as he struck out at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Golden Claws!"  
  
It was then that Iasha felt a strange pulsing coming from Sesshomaru or from one of his swords rather. Then with out warning Sesshomaru disappeared into nothing. Leaving behind a baffled Iasha staring at the spot where Sesshomaru had been standing. Now all Iasha hoped for was that his little ruse, would keep Sesshomaru away from Shimiko long enough for her wounds to heal.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Yasahiro couldn't believe what he was seeing as he turned to see who had come into the hut. Kagome and Kaede look up from where they were tending to Inuyasha's wounds.  
  
"Saki...?"  
  
A soft breeze blew her white bronze tip hair behind her. Her bangs were blown away from her forehead as well, revealing three green-blue stripes running down her forehead.  
  
"Hello brother, long time no see. I see you still you prefer to stay close to our half-breed sister and her pets."  
  
Kiyoshi couldn't believe what he had just heard. His brown eyes glanced over at Shimiko's unconscious form. Seeing her that hurt made him hurt as well. However he would not stand for the way Saki kept talking about Shimiko.  
  
"We're not pets! We're her family and friends."  
  
Saki did not even bother with answering him. Instead she looked over at Yasahiro.  
  
"I'm glad to see that your wounds have almost all healed."  
  
She then watched as Yasahiro looked away from tending to Shimiko's wounds and towards the doorway as Leiko walked in, a limp coyote demon in her arms. Saki continued to watch him; there was a light in his eyes that she had never seen before.  
  
_ 'Be careful brother; make sure that she is the only one who will ever make you happy.'  
_  
Yasahiro became some what surprised by the sound of his sister's voice in his head as she disappeared from the room. He was sure that Iasha had left as well, a weary looking Sango, Kirara and Miroku came into the hut. Miroku held a sleeping little Shippo in his arms. Yes it was true they all were sore and tired yet it had been Inuyasha and Shimiko who had been wounded the worst.  
  
Sesshomaru's poison claws had done a number on Shimiko's ribs. It was very clear to him now, this is what his sister life would remain like she would be fighting to protect the one's she loved just as their mother had done. Yasahiro looked over at Kagome who now lay up against the wall of the hut, a peaceful Suki asleep in her arms. His eyes darted over at Kiyoshi who was also asleep across from Shimiko.  
  
Yasahiro slowly stood up and went over to Kagome and gently took Suki from her arms. He then laid her in the cradle with her sister. Leiko walked quietly up behind him, as he gazed down at the three sleeping pups.  
  
"They are safe for now. Come we shall go and get Renjro's body. He was a friend of Shimiko's so his body shall be cleansed of everything foul. It is sad really."  
  
"What is Yasahiro?" Leiko asked a little confused by what he was talking about.  
  
"The fact that Saki really does care for our little sister, perhaps one day Saki will realize it as well."  
  
Leiko smiled at Yasahiro.  
  
"Yes, perhaps only time will tell us."  
  
(**A/N:** Ok well that chapter is finished, well there are two more chapters to go and then this wonder story will come to an end. I want to thank every one who has read or been reading this story it means a lot to me.  
  
Ja ne!  
  
**_Tainted InuShemeeko_**) 


	21. Unprepared on the Moonless Night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha; I do own Shimiko, Kiyoshi, Yori, Leiko, Yasahiro, Amaya, Suki and Little Iasha.

**Chapter 21: Unprepared on the Moonless Night**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

Kagome giggled as she watched Shimiko's three little one's cooing at each other. Suki, Amaya, and Little Iasha were just about two months old. The green leaves of summer had already begun to change into brilliant colors of orange, red and yellow. Kagome still couldn't believe how fast the days had gone by. Then again it wasn't like she got to think about it much. She rested a hand on her own abdomen, as she watched Iasha blow bubbles at Yori. Her eyes then fell on Sango as she held Suki, there were times that she couldn't get over the fact that Suki was Inuyasha's daughter. It made her wonder what the child that she was carrying would look like.

_'Why am I even worried what it looks like? It's not like Inuyasha is going to disown it. Still I can't help but wonder about it.'_

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, bringing her out of the recent thoughts.

"Hey what are you thinking about Kagome?"

The sound of Inuyasha's voice jarred Kagome out of her thoughts.

"Huh, oh nothing much really, just stuff."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he looked at his wife.

"What kind of stuff?"

Kagome waved her hand at Inuyasha, as she tried to cover.

"You know the kind of things that you wouldn't be interested in."

However, there was no escaping Inuyasha.

"Like what?"

"It's not that important, so you don't have to worry about it."

Hearing Kagome talk like that wasn't helping him calm his nerves at all.

"Just tell me what the hell is bothering you."

Kagome couldn't stand it, why did it always feel like he was always yelling at her?

"I said it was nothing so stop yelling at me."

Inuyasha's right eye started to twitch as he tried to calm himself.

"There is something bothering you. So just tell me what it is, and I'm not yelling at you."

Near tears Kagome just looked at him before she spoke.

"You are too."

"I AM NOT."

After Inuyasha had spoke or should we say yelled those words he then regretted saying them.

"Kagome, I didn't mean it like...."

"SIT, sit, sit, sit, sit boy."

They others in their group, frowned at Inuyasha as they looked at the crater that now held Inuyasha's body. Shimiko just shook her head at him.

"I warned you about those hormones, but you just couldn't take my advice."

Inuyasha's right foot twitched as he moaned at the bottom of the crater.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome angrily stomped her way towards the well.

"Grrr, I swear sometimes I think he forgets that I even have feelings."

She continued on toward the well, when a sharp unsteadying pain shot up her back causing her to stop. Seeing the well come into view she smiled to herself.

_'I'll just go back home for a few days. That ought to teach Inuyasha to think about how I feel sometimes.'_

Kagome was inches away from the well when the strange pain once again flooding her back, stealing her breath away. It was then that she noticed that the sun had almost set, and the forest was almost completely covered with shadows. That's when she noticed a set of glowing gold eyes watching her. Without giving it a second thought she opened her mouth and screamed.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha continued to rub his sore back as his dark hair fell over his face. He wasn't that happy that Kagome had sat him, but the simple fact that she had forgotten what tonight was.

"Damn, you would think that after all the crap we've been through together, that she would have at least remembered when the new moon was."

Shimiko couldn't help but giggle at Inuyasha's words as she watched her three pups sleep. Even though Ayame looked human right now, Shimiko still called her a pup because she was. She then decided to speak with Inuyasha.

"Maybe you should go after her Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked over at Shimiko with his violet eyes as he spoke.

"Feh, are you kidding? It's safer to stay here for awhile until Kagome's had time to cool off in her time for awhile. I'll go and get her tomorrow, by then may she'll forgive me."

Miroku and Sango stared at their hanyou friend, for awhile before the silence was stirred by Miroku's voice.

"Perhaps, if you weren't so insensitive all the time, you would put Kagome's feelings before your own. Especially, with Kagome being in the condition that she is in. Getting up set like that can't be good for her or the baby she is carrying."

Inuyasha looked away from Miroku once all of his words had sunk in. Neither, Miroku, Sango, or Shimiko, said a word when they saw the hurt on Inuyasha's face. One look at the hanyou face and they could see that he was taking every one of his friends words to heart.

_'Damn it all, why the hell does Miroku always have to be right about things like this?'_

The sound of Shimiko turning quickly toward the door; shook Inuyasha from his thoughts long enough for the ear splitting scream to reach his human ears, from the looks on Miroku's and Sango's faces they had heard it as well.

"Kagome."

Without out a second thought of being in his human, he sped out of the hut toward the source of the scream. Shimiko was neck and neck with him as he forced his human body to go faster.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kagome froze in her tracks as more glowing gold eyes started to appear in the forest around her. Suddenly she felt the familiar pull of a jewel shard.

_'There's a jewel shard in one of those things, but where is it and what are these things?'_

Her answer came quickly as two of the creatures came out of hiding.

"I just had to ask didn't I, but why did it have to be rats?"

It was then Kagome noticed a pair of red glowing eyes, staring start at her.

"It's that one over there it's the one with the jewel shard."

Without warning to of the rats decided to attack her. Panicking Kagome waited for their sharp teeth it pierce her skin but nothing happened. Instead the rats where thrown away from her by a bright pink shield.

_'Did I just do that?'_

Relaxing her self just a little when she realized that she was safe, a sigh escaped her lips. However more of the mind-controlled rats sprang at her once more to only have their lives ended as they struck the protective barrier. Fear flickered in her doe-like eyes, as a rush of water seeped from within her body.

"Oh, no I think my water just broke."

The demon rat with the blood red eyes seemed to be waiting from a moment like this. For seconds later it leapt out of hiding, its massive paw, turning part of the well wall into splinters. A strange glowing white light caused Kagome to look up at the sky. Dozens of souls seemed to appear out of nowhere. As new pain engulf her body, she watched as three of the souls seemed to take on human forms.

One was a man with short dark hair and eyes, and he was wearing clothes from her own era.

"Papa?"

How could that be her father had died when she was eight, her mother had still been pregnant with Souta. She then glanced over at the other two that now stood before her. The woman seemed familiar, while the other man had an uncanny resemblance to Inuyasha. She gasped as another pain surprised her, panting she watched has the large demon tried to attack her again.

"They must be Inuyasha's parents, but why can I see them?"

The thought then struck her like a bucket of cold water.

"Tonight is All Hallow's Eve, Oct. 31. I can't believe I forgot about it."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Inuyasha heart seemed to jump into his throat as he saw, Kagome protective shield evaporate. Fearing the worse he and Shimiko took off in different directions. Shimiko went after the demon rat, while he went to Kagome. That's when he got a good look at the glow blue and white light that seemed to be around Kagome now.

In a protective stance in front of Kagome stood the ghost of his mother, followed by his father and a man Inuyasha knew had to be Kagome's father, because of the way he was dressed.

"Hm, tonight must be the night of the dead, one of the nights the dead can come and visit their loved one's that are still living."

Hearing Kagome say his name in desperation, he turned to see the woman of his dreams, panting as she looked at him, sweat beading down the sides of her forehead.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Panting hard as she tried to hold her body up, she spoke in between trying to catch her breath.

"Inu...yasha, there's...a shard...in the forehead...of the...demon...rat."

Nodding in understanding, Inuyasha turned and yelled at his three friends.

"Hey, Miroku, Sango, Shimiko, Kagome said there's a shard in its forehead."

All three of them looked at Inuyasha before answering together.

"Right, we're on it."

Inuyasha then when to Kagome's side, his human legs felt like rubber as he knelt beside her. He then noticed that even though he was there now she seemed to still be afraid of something.

"Kagome, what is it what's wrong?"

She sighed tiredly as Inuyasha placed a hand to her cheek.

"It looks like you were right Inuyasha."

At first he didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Kagome, what are you talking about?"

"The baby Inuyasha, I'm talking about the baby, it's almost here."

Inuyasha's violet eyes widened in surprise as he glanced at Kagome's tired body. His heart cried out to her as watched her ball her hand into a fist. He then crawled behind her and laid her head on his chest as he gave her his hand to hold. His own raven hair fell forward to mix with Kagome's as her breathing came out in short pants once again.

"Inuyasha, I don't...think I...can do...this."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at his mate as she lay against him.

"Sure you can Kagome, I've never meet anyone as strong as you. You can do it, I know you can and I'm not going to go anywhere."

Four hours later Shimiko had left to get Kaede. Kagome was getting closer now. Inuyasha himself still had six more hours until sunrise. Both Sango and Miroku had questioned Inuyasha about taking Kagome back to Kaede's, but Shimiko had told them that it wouldn't be good to move her now until the pup was born.

Two hours after Kaede arrived; she was helping a tiny little being out from within her mother's womb. Seconds after it slipped from Kagome body, it filled the night air with its cry.

"It would seem that you two have a healthy little girl. Ye should be very proud."

Kaede then smiled as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome gaze down at the pup in wonder. Two small black wet ears sat on top of her little head. Soft silver strands of hair surrounded the two small ears, as strands of black tried to swirl up and mix with all of the sliver hair. Both parents giggled lightly as their daughter yawned and then blinked her eyes, revealing her own bright golden orbs before closing them once more.

"She's beautiful Kagome, just like you. So what do you think we should call her?"

Kagome gave it some thought before she answered him.

"How about the name Mika, from the looks of it our parents seem to like it."

Inuyasha looked over to his right to see his parents and Kagome's father watching them. Their eyes were dancing with pride and happiness as they looked at their granddaughter.

"I couldn't agree with them more. Mika is a perfect name for her Kagome."

After handing Mika back to Kaede, Kagome smiled as Inuyasha lifted her into his arms and followed Shimiko and Kaede back to the village. Miroku and Sango bring up the rear. Only a few seconds after shifting her in his arms, Inuyasha realized that Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms.

An hour before sunrise if one was to look above the hut that housed the two large families they would have seen three glowing orbs smiling down at the hut in happiness. For they had been there for their children during one of the times in their life when they needed them most, then again weren't they always with them inside their hearts?

(**A/N:** OK, one more chapter and then this story will come to an end.

For anyone who didn't already know, **Mika** means _new moon_.

Thanks for all your reviews

Ja ne!

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)


	22. Wondering What Lies Ahead

**Disclaimer: **I do not nor shall I ever own InuYasha and Co.

(**A/N: **Ok here goes I want to thank all of _you_ who have stayed with me throughout this whole story. However, this is going to be the last chapter to _this_ story. So I hope you enjoy and take the time to read and review at the end. To **Inuyasha's mistress:**_ Shemeeko and Shimiko are the same half demon, at the beginning of the story I was unsure what spelling I wanted to use. Since then I haven't changed the spelling in the first chapter, that's all. _)

**Chapter 22: Wondering What Lies Ahead**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

The cool fall air ruffled Shimiko's now very long wavy bronze hair. Her amber-green eyes danced as she watched as her one year old son Kisho tried to toddle after his three, older sibling Suki, Amaya, and Iasha who were now three years older then him. Shimiko loved Kisho with all her heart; he had been the first one of their children to show no sign of being half demon. The only part of him that gave it away was his bronze colored bangs; the rest of his hair was the same jet black of his father's, as well as the same warm brown eyes.

Somehow in between caring and raising her first the children, she, Kiyoshi and Yori and managed to find the missing half to the Ruri no Tama. The bright emerald jewel, now sat on a pedestal, in a protective tower over looking the small village that Shimiko's mother Hoshi had once protected. Kiyoshi had been the one to place a protective barrier around the jewel; he had decided it would be best if he stayed in the feudal era. That however, did not keep him and his family from stepping through the temples altar, which transported them back to his original time period.

Though the jewel that Shimiko was a guardian over was complete, she had failed to do the one thing she wanted the most, to destroy Yukio and make him pay for her mother's death and quite possibly her father's. His evil still lurked out there much like Naraku's. The thought of Naraku made Shimiko wonder about Inuyasha and the others.

Inuyasha's and Kagome's daughter Mika was growing as fast and as strong as her first three. Shimiko had also learned that both Inuyasha and Kagome had decided to hold off on having any more children for right now. Mika sometimes was more then enough energy for the both of them to handle. She giggled to herself as she remembered the time Mika had tried to out run Inuyasha. In the end she managed to trip him causing the two of them to fall into a giant mud hole.

Then there were her two new human friends Sango and Miroku. The last time she had seen them they had decided to marry and Sango had been four months along, that had been four and a half months ago. By now Shimiko was sure that she had given birth by now, or else she was indeed very heavy with child.

"I do hope everything went well with her delivery. Both Sango and Miroku will make wonderful parents."

Thinking about the wonders of parenthood, Shimiko placed a hand on her abdomen un-subconsciously. She wasn't sure but she wasn't about to rule it out yet, Shimiko however knew there was a good chance that she was once again with pup again. Thinking about her family growing even bigger, caused a small pain in her chest. Her brother Yasahiro, and Leiko had been trying for two years to have a pup and had failed. Leiko just couldn't get pregnant; they were starting to think that perhaps it was meant to be.

"Someday soon Yasahiro, you and Leiko will have great news to come and tell me, as will I."

A voice suddenly spoke to her from behind, causing her to turn on her heel as the gentle scent of rainwater drifted

"Having four young children to look after, I would have thought your guard would have been up better."

Recognizing the voice the minute she heard it, a soft smile graced her lips as Yasahiro appeared before her. Yasahiro's long billowing bronze and white hair, swaying gently in the breeze as he walked toward his little sister. The same golden bracelets with emerald gems in them adored both wrist as well as, a large belt like one around his waist. He worn the same periwinkle colored shirt that each side of the sleeve was opened, a tawny colored pair of _hakama_, pants covered his legs. That's when Shimiko noticed the one thing that was different about her brother. His feet wear no longer bare, yet were inside of a golden colored pair of soft slipper like shoes.

"I see that my big brother has given up living in the forest. Does that mean you have decided to take Saki's offer of living in her palace with her?"

Yasahiro's eyes glittered with a strange sadness yet there was so thing joyful as well. It was a few minutes before Yasahiro looked away from the horizon and decided to answer Shimiko's question.

"Yes, it does my little sister. However, it does not mean that I spend more time with Saki. It is her palace yet she is hardly ever home. She prefers to keep her distanced from me, for what reasons I do not care to go into right now."

He then turned his attention to his two nieces and nephews, as the three oldest took turns playing with the youngest one. There was no stopping the smile that had found its way on to his lips. Suki was the leader of the group there was no doubt about it, not only was she a leader in action but in looks as well. With her long bronze and white striped hair, pointy demon ears and the violet stripes that graced the sides of her neck as well as her wrist., were the key points in showing of her demon blood; Suki's violet eyes were so bright and breath-taking that Yasahiro was sure that she would steal the hearts of many men some day.

"It would seem that my nieces and nephews have grown much since the last time I have seen them."

Shimiko smiled as Kisho, her youngest toddled over to her brother with his little stubby arms up in the air, as if Yasahiro was suppose to read his mind, which he could have indeed have done but didn't.

"Uuu...ppp. Kisho up."

Yasahiro bent down and lifted him into his arms, which caused Kisho to giggle in delight. He then twirled around causing the toddler to giggle even more.

"Fun, Fun!"

Both adults giggled at the boy as he waved his arms into the air. Shimiko then looked thoughtfully at her brother, as he turned toward her. She had to ask, she just had to find out the true reason for her brother to be here.

"Yasahiro, is there any true reason that you came to see me? When I haven't seen you since Kisho was born which was a year ago."

A pained expression was painted on Yasahiro's face as he looked into Shimiko's amber-green eyes, with his own deep bronze ones. Yet there was still that same happiness that she had seen earlier.

"I apologize, my little sister; I should have come and told you sooner. However, we were unsure if it was really happening. Leiko would have liked to have come with me to see you today. Unfortunately, she is not yet it the best condition to travel."

Shimiko became worried over Yasahiro's words. She didn't understand had Leiko become ill some how. Yasahiro must have sensed her worry for he let out a hearty laugh.

"That look is not that becoming on you. Don't worry so much Leiko is fine, in fact she is the reason I am here. You see Shimiko, Leiko couldn't join me here for she has just recently given birth to my first son."

Shimiko couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yet in many ways the news was very welcome.

"Oh, Yasahiro I'm so happy for you. Does Saki know as well?"

She watched as her brother nodded a yes to her.

Knowing that Saki was a sore subject for the both of them Shimiko decided it was best to change the subject.

"So does my new nephew have a name yet? What does he look like?"

Yasahiro smiled at Shimiko as he placed a now wiggling Kisho back down on the ground, and watched once again as he toddled off after his older siblings. He then placed a hand on his thigh as he pulled himself off the ground.

"No, he does not as of right now. We have tried many names yet none seem to suit him. As to what he looks like, he has his mother's bright green eyes, an eight point green-blue star rest in the center of his forehead. Much like my quarter moon does, his hair is a bronze color with streaks of orange in them, and each strand is tipped at the ends with white. One day I am sure he will grow into a stunning young man."

Shimiko laughed and shook her head after hearing her brother's words.

"He does sound adorable; however before you worry about him becoming a stunning young man you need to give him a name first."

Both siblings laughed at one another when Yasahiro realized that he were rushing things with his newborn son. Laughing good-naturedly he spoke.

"Yes I can see where you could be right. Our on problem is in finding a name that tells just how special he is to us."

Giving it some thought for awhile, Shimiko then came up with a name that she knew that both Leiko and her brother could agree on.

"Well what do you think about naming him Mareo?"

The older demon let the name roll around in his head for a bit, and then he tested it on his tongue.

"Mareo, Mareo yes I believe that will be the perfect name for our son. For he is indeed rare, I do not believe we will ever have another child like him."

Both siblings turned their heads toward the east as three familiar scents drifted to their noses. Causing Shimiko to smile as Suki, Iasha and Amaya took off toward the dirt path. Little Kisho toddled back over to Shimiko so she could pick him up in her arms. Yasahiro turned to look at his sister.

"It seems I am not the only guest you're going to have today, it appears as if Inuyasha and his family are coming to visit you."

Yasahiro then decided to comment on the fact that he had not seen Kiyoshi or Yori since his arrival.

"Kiyoshi is not in the village I see, is he perhaps at a neighbor village and Yori is she with him as well?"

This time it was Yasahiro who saw a look of pain and sorrow filled his sisters eyes.

"Shimiko what is it, what happened?"

Three months ago, Kiyoshi and I took the children to his time to see their grandfather, great- grandmother, aunt and their uncle. When we arrival Kiyoshi found out that his grandmother was very ill. There was no way I could spend three months there with him. So we both decided that it would be best if I brought the children back here with me so I did.

"What about Yori where is she?"

Shimiko smiled at the questioning glare he was giving her.

"Yori spends most of her time at Lord Iasha's castle. She's not a pup any longer she's sixteen. She and Lord Iasha, come every night to check on the pups and I."

A giggle fell from her lips as she watched Yasahiro raise an eyebrow at her.

"So Yori is staying with Lord Iasha is she, and you're all right with it?"

Shimiko shifted Kisho to her other hip as she continued to speak with her brother.

"Yes its fine with me, Iasha and I are just friends now. What we had in the past is simply that."

Yasahiro was about to question about her about the one thing he was sure was still a secret from Kiyoshi. The daughter that she and Iasha shared, however he decided that now was not the time.

"You have guest now, I shall speak with you soon. I will give Leiko and Mareo your love. Take care, little sister."

Shimiko and Kisho then watched, as Yasahiro seemed to vanish into the air. She then smiled as a cocky and all too familiar voice drifted to her ears.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Hey, Shimiko which one of these squirts belong to you?"

Kagome and Suki tried their best not to laugh at Inuyasha, however with the extra weight he was dragging along he looked rather comical. Amaya had a firm hold on his neck, while Iasha held onto Inuyasha's left leg and his daughter held on tightly to his right arm.

There was no stopping the laughter as it poured from inside Shimiko. It was just too funny to resist. Inuyasha looked like a duck crossed with a mule that was trying to pull something too heavy. Willing the pain in her side from laughing to go away, Shimiko righted herself as she found the two of her children who where using Inuyasha like a tree.

"Amaya, Iasha let go of Inuyasha now. Can't you see he's tired?"

Both pups listened to their mother and let go. Which only left Mika whom; Inuyasha swept into his arms and started tickling. After a few minutes Inuyasha stopped his attack on his daughter and turned to look at Shimiko.

"Man, if anyone looks like they need sleep it's you Shimiko you look like hell."

Shimiko sighed as she set Kisho down on the ground; she then looked back at Inuyasha as she spoke.

"Why thank you Inuyasha for you kind words."

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders as he watched Kisho has he toddled over toward Kagome. Once he had reached Kagome he squealed in delight causing Kagome to giggle, while the others covered their sensitive ears in fear of going deaf. Inuyasha then pointed over to the little one that was now in his mate's arms.

"So he's the youngest right?"

Shimiko just nodded her head in response. Why was she so tired all a sudden, then the thought came to her.

_'You're tired stupid because you haven't been able to sleep without Kiyoshi, and you can't sleep because you're worried about him. Though the possibility of the fact that you might be with pup again doesn't help, then you have the village you watch over.' _

This time it was Kagome who spoke next, as she walked up to stand beside Inuyasha and Shimiko as the four older children ran off to play.

"Shimiko, I haven't seen Kiyoshi yet."

Taking in a breath Shimiko then answered Kagome's question.

"That's because he's not here. He hasn't been for almost three months. See we all went back to his time to visit his family there and that's when we found out that his grandmother was very ill."

Without letting Shimiko finish Inuyasha butted in.

"So he just left you here to watch or the village and your four kids?"

Shimiko jumped into defend her mate.

"We both agreed that it would be better for the pups if they were in a time they were more comfortable with. So don't snap and try to tell me that he's not doing his job, because he does. We just never expected anything else to come up while he was gone."

'_Anything else to come up, what kind of other things could she be talking about?'_

Inuyasha then caught something on the wind just as he saw Shimiko start to sway on her feet. One thing Inuyasha knew was that her body really needed some rest. Especially, if Shimiko's body was as fatigued as he guessed it was. Sure hanyou's could go with out sleep, however carrying a pup could take a lot out of a female, more so when she has other pups to take care of.

He then placed a firm hand on Shimiko's shoulder.

"You should go and get some sleep you won't help you or your pups if you're too tired to stand. Especially the one inside trying to grow inside of you, Kagome why don't you and Kisho walk with Shimiko to their hut, while I go round up the rest."

Inuyasha was startled when a bright red glow came out of nowhere. Once the light started to fade, he could see Amaya, Iasha as well as Mika looking straight at him.

"Well would you look at that. Hey you guys where's Suki?"

He then felt a tug on his pants leg. When he looked down he was greeted by a pair of bright violet eyes. Inuyasha then listened as Suki spoke to him in a soft gentle voice.

"Um...will you catch mommy now?"

Inuyasha turned to watch as Kagome, Shimiko and Kisho walked toward the hut. That's when he saw Shimiko's knees start to give out on her. Moving as fast as he could he rushed to aid Kagome who had saw Shimiko starting to fall.

"Inuyasha."

"Don't worry I got her."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

He was about to go nuts the pulling in his chest was too much to stand. He was sure that Shimiko needed him, like she was in danger in some way. Kiyoshi's grandmother must have sensed how antsy he was becoming. She just smiled up at him as she patted his hand.

"If you're that worried about her then go, I was sure that you were going to leave six weeks ago. Don't you worry about me I'm feeling a lot better now. I'm sure I feel even better once you've gone to check on your wife and my four wonderful great grand-children."

Smiling down at his grandmother he placed a kiss on her left cheek as he squeezed her hand and turned to leave.

"Thanks grandma, I'll be back as soon as I check on them."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Shimiko slowly started to open her eyes, and take in her surroundings. It was then that she realized that someone was watching over her.

"You're finally awake, I'm so glad."

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kiyoshi was here, he was really here but did that mean that his grandmother had passed away?

"Kiyoshi, your grandmother is she...?"

Kiyoshi stopped her before she could say another word.

"Don't worry she's fine, besides she's the one who sent me back."

Shimiko turned away from him; right now she knew that if she were to look at him. That her walls would start to crumble, she was so tired right now yet all the same she didn't want to appear weak. Kiyoshi then watched as she placed a hand down on her abdomen, as she spoke to him.

"So I guess you already know about the little surprise we have on the way?"

Kiyoshi nodded to her. Yes he knew that they were expecting another little one, and it scared him to death. There was still so much more evil out there that they had yet to get rid of. Demons always seemed to flock to the auras of infant pups, and worse of all he feared what Yukio or Naraku would do. The thought of them using their children against them was sickening yet he knew it was a possibility. They would just have to be ready for what ever lay ahead of them.

**THE END**

(**A/N:** Well guys and gals that bring this story to a close sorry if it sucked that's just how things are. As for a sequel I don't know there might be, you never know.

Ja ne!

_Tainted InuShemeeko_)


End file.
